SHUFFLE STORIES: Soul eater
by S Puff
Summary: Basically, I stick my iPod on shuffle and write a one-shot for every song I listen to. So basically it's a big bunch of one shots. Warning: The majority of this is SoulxMaka but there will be a little bit TsuStar and other things.
1. That's What You Get by Paramore

**A/N: Well just in case you didn't read the description (grrr) basically I put my iPod on shuffle and write a one-shot soul eater based on whatever the song makes me come up with. I write a story for each song and I can't skip any songs. **

**Warning: I guarantee nearly all of these with be SoMa, though if I get the right song, I'll do a Tsustar. All the stories will have nothing to do with each other though, they're just random stories. This is based of the anime too, since I haven't really read much of the manga... (awkward)**

**REVIEW OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL! (even if it's just to say 'cool' or something cuz every review makes me do a little dance)**

Song One: That's What You Get by Paramore

Basically, Soul is acting all off because he feels like a useless weapon. Of course, Maka doesn't know this, so she's hurt that he's not talking to her and their argument gets kind of... bad...

**Maka POV-**

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" I shrieked at my partner. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS!?"

Soul looked at me with those condesending red eyes. Judging me, making me feel like I was over-reacting. But I wasn't. I wasn't! He was being a jerk and he wouldn't tell me what his problem was. It wasn't fair for him to go off on me like that if I didn't know what the hell was wrong.

"Maka." Soul said in that steady level voice. "Just leave it. It doesn't matter."

How could he be so damn calm? It just isn't fair! "Do you know what, Soul? It does matter. It matters to me. We're supposed to be partners and you keep shutting me out. What's wrong, Soul?"

He'd been avoiding me for a week now. Whenever he was around, he just seemed even more on edge. Why now? Why did he have to do this when we were still recovering after the kishin's death, when we were supposed to be resting and happy that we'd saved the world? Why couldn't it be ok?

"Maybe if I knew you were gonna be so nosy, then I might not have wanted to be partners in the first place." Soul spat out, clearly irritated.

Do you know that feeling when you realize that nothing's holding you up anymore? That split second of panic before you collapse to the floor? That's what I felt right now.

I sucked in a breath, my eyes stinging. I'd been told to focus on something when I was about to cry, because it helped hold back my tears. I looked over Soul's shoulder at the picture that hung on the wall in the living room of our apartment. I focused so hard my eyes hurt from the stain, but it did nothing. I had to get out of there before I started crying.

Except one little thing slipped out. "Why does it have to be you, Soul? I could have dealt with it from anyone, but you..."

I clamped my mouth shut and refused to look Soul in the eye. Before he could say anything, I whirled around and ran out of the apartment, only letting the tears flow when I knew he wasn't following.

**Soul POV-**

Damn it!

I fell back on the couch and laid my head in my hands. Perfect, just freaking perfect. _You're a damn liar, Soul Evans_, I tolf myself. It wasn't nothing and it did matter. I knew it did. But I couldn't tell Maka that. How could I tell her how useless I am? Yeah I screw up a lot, but I wasn't dumb enough to tell her she was better off without me. I was too selfish to say that. And what she'd said before she'd left, what did she mean by that!?

It was all that kishin. It's hard to explain how horrifying it is, to just watch your meister get the crap beaten out her, while you just lie there uselessly. She even had to take a shot for me, standing in front of me and taking the hit that Asura had sent my way. I was supposed to be her weapon and yet she'd had to fight on her own. She was so amazing too; I was lucky to be her partner and yet I didn't deserve her.

I was broken out of my little self pity session by the shrill ringing of my phone, buzzing on the couch next to me. Was it Maka? Oh man, I'd just let her run off. I was an idiot.

It wasn't Maka though. It was Liz? I sighed and answered grudgingly. "What!?"

"Do you have something to with the crying girl that ran past me without speaking five minutes ago?" Liz's voice asked demandingly.

"Crying? Maka!?" I said, getting up out of my seat and starting to pace.

"Yes, idiot. So you did have something to do with it! You screwed up royally, whatever you did. She raced past me, without even hearing me call after her! What did you do!?" Liz sounded angry. With her, it's 'Girl Power' all the way.

I sighed. "We had an argument. She said I wasn't talking to her properly."

"Again!?" Liz growled.

"Yeah, I- Wait, what do you mean 'again'?" I questioned, suddenly catching her tone.

"Well, Soul, you're not exactly the easiest person to get along with." She said exasperatedly. "Do you know how many times I've seen Maka stressed out over you? And you know what she says when I ask her why she puts up with it!?"

Oh. Crap. "What does she say?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"She always says the same thing. 'Yeah, it's hard. But Soul's the only partner I want and the only one I trust. It will work out, it has to.'. She never gives up on you, even though you don't seem to be as dedicated to this partnership as she is!" Liz ranted down the phone.

That. Was. It. "Are you freaking kidding me!? I would die for Maka, in fact I almost have several times and I have never, ever regreted it! She's my closest friend and she matters more to me than anyone else!" I yelled down the phone.

"Then why don't you tell _her_ that!" Liz retorted angrily. "Because I think it would help a whole lot if she knew she mattered that much to you and it wasn't just the whole meister/weapon relationship!"

I went silent for a minute. When I finally spoke, my voice was filled with barely contained anger. "Where was she headed to?"

Liz paused for a second in thought. "It looked like she was heading to the woods. But Soul, you-" I hung up, not wanting to speak to her anymore. She'd already gave me enough to think about.

I didn't stop to think, I just ran out the door and headed for my motorbike. I knew where Maka was. If you followed the path in the woods, there was a wall she liked to sit on, where she could see the whole of Death City. It was where she went when she'd been upset by something, I remembered when she'd gone there after the fight with Blackstar over the resonance link.

I raced through the streets on my bike, not caring about my speed. When I reached the path in the woods that would lead me to Maka, I rushed off, not bothering to prop up the bike so it crashed to the floor behind me. I didn't care. I just ran, knowing the longer I took, the more worked up Maka would get. She'd already managed to get here while Liz had been giving me a piece of her mind, so I'd already left her too long to think.

I saw thelight leaking through the trees ahead of me and I saw her, perched on the wall, her back to me. I paused by the edge of the trees, not sure what to do or say now I was here.

Maka was crying, like Liz said she'd been. I could tell by how she was wiping her sleeve over her eyes and the little choked noises she made, obviously trying to stop crying. I was a total jerk. It's not cool to make a girl cry and I knew this wasn't the first time I'd done this either.

I stepped forward. "Maka..."

She whirled around, looking at me with red-rimmed eyes. Her green eyes weren't as beautiful without that fire and determination she usually had. She looked so lost.

She turned her gaze away from me, looking over the view of the city. I was being ignored, it seemed. But I wasn't going to let her ignore me. We were going to talk this through, no matter how long it took. So I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand before she could snatch it away.

"We're going to talk now, Maka. What did you mean by what you said before you ran off, about why it had to be me?" I questioned, my tone pleading. I needed her to answer me, to know I hadn't screwed up too much this time.

She was silent for a while, long enough for me to start panicking, when she finally spoke quietly, her voice hoarse with all the crying. "Why should I talk about my problems when you won't speak to me about your problems?"

She hadn't pulled her hand out my grip, so I squeezed it comfortingly, but her hand was limp in mine, unresponding. "I promise I'll explain everything. Just please tell me what you meant. It's killing me over what you meant." I pleaded.

She sighed. "Soul... your the first guy I trusted since my father. He messed up and I didn't want to believe I could trust a man again, not after him. But then you walked into my life and I thought 'Maybe, just maybe...', but then things like this happen. You have no idea how much it hurts when I think I made a mistake in trusting you. Like when you tricked Blair, I thought it was going to happen again. I can't, Soul. I can't deal with it again."

Her voice sounded so sad and it killed me that it was my fault. "You didn't make a mistake, Maka. I made a mistake."

"Yeah, I know. You made a mistake in picking me as your partner." She pulled her hand out of my grip and stood up, walking away.

Liz's words came back to me then. '_Why don't you tell her that!?' _I got up after her and siezed her arm, pulling her around. When she faced me, I gripped her by the upper arms firmly, so she was looking me in the eyes. She looked surprised.

"Don't say that!" I growled. "Don't ever say that! That's the best damn descion I ever made and I was so wrong to act like it wasn't earlier. I never belonged anywhere, Maka. Not with my parents, my brother and their fancy lifestyle. That wasn't me and I wasn't good enough for them. With you, you never make me feel like I have to be good enough for you, I just assumed that because I'm a idiot. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She was frozen in my grip, completely surprised at my actions. I wasn't usually so forceful about making a point, but I really needed this to sink in. When it did, her expression softened, though she still looked wary. "Why were you so angry with me then?" She said softly.

"Like I said, I was an idiot. It wasn't easy watching Asura do that to you. I was angry with myself, 'cause I wasn't there for you. But you never blamed me about it, you never got angry with me. I just got all angry for nothing and I took it out too much on you." I said earnestly, looking into her eyes so she knew I was serious and sincere.

The wariness wiped off her face completely and she gave me a small smile. "You idiot. You should have just told me." A tear seeped out the corner of her eye.

I reached out and wiped it away, before pulling her into my arms with a relieved laugh and she leaned her head into my shoulder. I knew she'd forgiven me.

"Partners?" She murmered, still wrapped up in my arms.

"Always." I promised.

**A/N: Argh, I think I was too damn cheesey, but ah well. About the Liz thing, Soul's a guy and needs a hint so I figured it should come from a friend. Blackstar and Kid are guys, so they would work. Tsubaki's too sweet and Patty's too... Patty. (You know what I mean!)**

**I think I did ok with the song/story mix. The whole 'that's what you get' when Maka thought Soul was gonna leave her after she trusted him and how Soul thought he might have screwed up his partnership with his idiotic behaviour. All the whole 'why do we lie to her so much' because soul isn't acting so honest with Maka about why he's acting like that. There's also the 'I can't decide. You have made it harder to just go on and why?" I think of as Maka cuz she has no idea what to do any more.**

**I think it went ok...**

**I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE! Seriously, it'll only take a minute, the box is right below here. I just wanna here a little of what you think, even if it's like three words or something.**

**Please remember this isn't just one story in Shuffle stories, I'll put up another one soon, in the 'next chapter' since this isn't just a one-shot, it's a collection of one-shots in one fanfic. :) **


	2. Blame It On The Alcohol by Jamie Foxx

**A/N: I promised myself I'd get it up today cuz I suck when it comes to putting chapters up in my fictionpress account (which is typerhappy1 and has two of my original stories up there, soon to be more) But I'll be better with this. Remember these are just a collection of oneshots by me, so this short story has nothing to do with the last story, kay?**

**REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks to ****xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**** (Wow, I think I almost broke the x on my keyboard) for reviewing :)**

**By the way, have you seen that little cover thing for this? It only took me a few seconds to fix it up on paint, but I like it. I may change it though and do more souls than just Soul's soul (Dare you to say Soul's soul several times, really fast.) But enough of my random blabber that you probably don't care about and on with the next story.**

Blame It On The Alcohol by Jamie Foxx

**(A/N: I'll admit it was the glee version I had... But my little sis had a glee obsession and I'm not fussy about music, as long as it's good music)**

Well, as I'm sure you guessed, Maka is drunk, Soul is a little buzzed and stuff happens. But one thing I learnt from certain individuals is, everyone blames the dumb stuff on the alcohol and we all know it's not just the alcohol...

**Soul POV-**

To use a common phrase, why is it always me?

"Soooouuul. Soooouuuul!" Maka slurred beside me, poking me in the cheek.

"Yes, Maka?" I sighed, pulling her away from the crowds of the party. We'd both had a lot to drink, Maka more than me, so I'd sensibly decided it was time to go. We'd have to walk, since we were both too hammered to drive the motorbike and everyone I knew was too drunk to give us a lift. Last time I saw Blackstar, he was passed out in a quiet corner with Tsubaki curled up next to him, both completely out of it.

Maka poked me in the face again. "Wh-where we going now!? And why is your face so squishy!?"

Ok, seeing the bookworm get completely drunk was amusing at first, but the novelty was starting to wear out on me. I'll admit when I heard this party was going on and asked Maka if she wanted to come with, I never thought in a million years that she'd act so... out of character. I fully expected her to hide in a corner with a glass of water. Instead, I found her knocking back shots at the bar with Patty and some guy I didn't know. He'd been acting way too friendly, so after dealing with him (punching him in the face) and dropping Patty with Kid (who was probably the most sober person there, which is saying something since he was singing real loud when I found him.), I'd decided to drag Maka home before she did something she'd regret.

I grabbed her elbow and started leading her down the road. "We're going home, Maka. And my face isn't squishy."

She laughed like I'd said something hysterical and patted me hard on the arm. "I don't wanna go home, Souuuulllll. I wanna do somethin' fun!"

Oh, for the love of Death. "No, Maka. We're gonna go home and shove you in a cold shower to sober you up."

She giggled. The only reason she was standing upright was my grip on her elbow. "Your gonna shower with me?"

Oh man, I did not need that picture in my head. It was bad enough when I saw the short red dress she'd decided to wear to the party. I was in no way going to take advantage of my drunken meister. No way. "No, Maka. Look, could you at least try to stay upright?"

She tried to stand upright, then her legs went out from underneath her. I quickly grabbed for her, just managing to catch her. "Woops." She said sadly.

"It's your own fault for wearing those damn shoes." I told her in exasperation. She'd put on heels to go with the dress and it wasn't one of her better ideas. I sighed, lifting her off the ground, since if she tried to walk we'd never be home. I'd sobered up enough to be able to walk without falling all over the place. Her hair was loose now, though it hadn't been when we'd came here and it was tickling my neck.

"Weee!" Maka cheered, apparently ok with me carrying her. "This is fuuuuun, Soul!"

"Glad you think so, but it ain't no picnic for me." I said dryly. Sure she was light enough, but have you ever tried to carry someone after drinking just enough to make your thoughts a little hazy? It ain't easy and now was no exception. Plus, Maka struggled in his arms, not trying to escape, just being drunk and dumb.

"Souuuul?" Maka said in my arms, kicking her legs up and down.

I sighed again. "Yes, Maka?"

"Soul, I love yoooouuuu. I really dooooo!" She sang drunkenly.

Well as much as I'd thought of Maka saying those words, none of the scenarios I'd come up with involved her singing it drunkenly while kicking her legs all over the place. I was just glad there was no one else on this street or they'd be seeing her underwear. "Well that's great, Maka." I said dismmissively. We weren't far from home now at least. Only a short walk down the street and up the stairs to our apartment.

She nuzzled her head into my neck and it wasn't really helping much. "You're gonna be da besht death sythe ever." She mumbled. **(A/N: besht is best just in case you didn't get that one. She's slurring.)**

I smirked. She said that when she wasn't drunk too. I admired Maka's determination on that, drunk or not. "Yeah and it'll be all because of you." I told her.

She gave me a silly smile and sighed happily, like I'd just told her a good bedtime story. She'd stopped wiggling, but she wasn't asleep yet because I could hear her mummering something that I couldn't hear.

She didn't speak up again, until we got to the stairs of our apartment building. Then she looked up at the stairs. "Ohhhhh." She warbled.

I let her down and ignored her protests, gripping her round the waist. "I can't carry you up the stairs, Maka. Try and walk and I'll support you."

She mumbled a few choice four letter words, something which sober Maka didn't do often. Then she staggered forwards with me helping her. Though it took longer than usual, we managed to get up there. I fished my keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the apartment door, I quickly shoved the keys back into my pocket and pushed open the door with Maka leaning heavily against me.

I had to pick her up again to get her sat down on the couch. "Stay here." I told the drunk giggling girl on the couch. "I'm gonna get some water and aspirins, if you don't take them your gonna feel like hell tomorrow. Even with them your gonna have a hell of a hangover with all the drinking you've been doing."

She giggled, which I decided to take as a 'Yes, Soul.' and I went into the kitchen to rummage through the drawers for the aspirins. Usually, Maka was the one doing this for me, though I've never been as drunk as she was now. I grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water for her, then grabbed the apirins and headed back to the couch. Maka was curled up, her breathing soft. I sighed and set the water and aspirins down, so I could shake her awake.

"Mmhmf" She made a annoyed, but cute noise. Clearly, she was comfortable before I'd shook her. "Whhhaa?"

I snatched the aspirins off the table and gave them to her. She looked at them blankly for a minute.

"You need to take them, Maka." I encouraged. She nodded sleepily and took them obidiently, making a face at the taste. I passed the water to her and she chugged it down with a sigh of satisfaction after she'd drunk it. I went to stand up, but her hands reached out for me.

"Don't go..." She said pitifully. Man, I couldn't say no to how sad she sounded. I had a weakness when it came to Maka's abandonment issues and now was one of those moments.

I looked at her for a minute, trying to come to a choice. "Ok." I tried to convince myself I'd only stick around till she fell asleep and I was only doing it to make sure she fell asleep. But deep down I knew it wasn;t about any of that, which wasn't a good thing.

Maka made a pleased noise at my easy agreement to her request and cuddled up to me happily, her head lying against my chest, right over my scar. Ok, this was going to make it harder to sneak off when she fell asleep.

"Do you like me, Soul?" Maka murmured against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, relaxing back into the chair to make myself comfortable, since it was obvious Maka had no intention of letting me sneak off tonight. "Course I do, Maka. You're my meister."

Maka made a frustrated noise, clearly not happy with my answer. "No, Soul. Do you _like_ me?"

I caught onto what she was saying, feeling my face flush red. I tried to play it cool and casual though. "I'm not getting what you mean, Maka. Maybe you should just go to sleep."

She gave an irritated sigh, lifting her head up off my chest to look me stonily in the eyes. "You're not getting it! I _like _you, Soul. Like this." She grabbed hold of my collar, surprisingly strong for a drunk woman and pressed her lips to mine.

Remember all that stuff about not taking advantage of a drunk woman? At first there was that little inner voice that nagged that at me, but then another inner voice gave a much more satisfying opinion. _Forget that, Soul. You want this, don't you? You've wanted this for ages now and your going to just give up, are you?_

_Hell no_, I told that inner voice. Drunken woman, what drunken woman? All I could think about was the fact that the only girl who'd ever really caught my attention was pressed up close and personal against me. I wouldn't quite be taking advantage of her, we were just kissing.

Maka moaned, deeping the kiss and I pulled her closer. Man, I should have done this ages ago. Then she pulled away suddenly and looked at me with a bright smile. "See, Soul? That's _like._ You get it now?"

I blinked for a second. "Yeah, though I might need to be reminded."

She grinned devilishly and I wondered what the hell happened to the much more easily embarrassed bookworm, not that I had any problem with the girl lying against me now. "I'll show you again later. But I'm so sleepy now, Soul." She yawned and stretched out against him, lying her head down. Her breathing eased instantly and within seconds she was out.

_Well, that was all unexpected._

**Maka POV-**

When I woke up, I felt awful. My head was hammering, I felt all feverish and everything was a little blurry. Plus, I felt oddly heavy.

I cracked open my eyes more, wincing. When did the sun hurt so damn much? Urgh... I was in... the living room? It was still a little blurry, but I'm pretty sure that's where I was. Why was I in the living room?

I tried to get up, but something was pinning me down. I was lay on my left side and I could feel the material of the couch underneath me. Something heavy and warm was pressing against me from behind, grasping me from behind.

I wiggled my arm out from under me, then rubbed my eyes trying to get a look on what was holding me from behind. A little gasp escaped me. Soul? Why was Soul next to me on the couch? How come I couldn't remember how the hell I got here? I focused and then things came to me fuzzily.

I was at a party with Soul. He'd disappeared off and I was in a huff. I saw Patty and some other guy by the bar, so I joined them. The guy kept giving me drinks, telling me how nice I looked and stuff. He was a little creepy, but I didn't care since I was annoyed at Soul for leaving me alone. This is were it gets really fuzzy. There was yelling and fighting... Soul... he came and grabbed me, dragging me away. He carried me?

That was when a hazy memory came to mind.

_"Do you like me, Soul?" My face was all pressed against his chest. He'd put me down here and made me take something... I liked it here._

_Soul didn't seem to mind me cuddling up to him much. He wrapped his arms around me and I'd felt satisfied. "Course I do, Maka. You're my meister."_

_I'd made an angry noise. I hadn't liked what he'd said at all. "No, Soul. Do you _like_ me?"_

_He was silent for a moment. "I'm not getting what you mean, Maka. Maybe you should just go to sleep."_

_I'd sighed, unhappy that he wasn't getting it. I'd got up to look at him properly. He had pretty eyes, really really pretty eyes. "You're not getting it! I like you, Soul. Like this." _

_Then I'd grabbed hold of him and kissed him. And he hadn't pulled away!_

"Oh crap." I muttered and I tried to wiggle out of Soul's tight grip. I was as red as a fire engine and I'd realized the tiny dress i was wearing didn't cover me up much. In fact it had rucked up a little in my sleep, showing a lot more leg than I was comfortable with. Oh Death, I needed to get away from Soul!

Soul apparently had other ideas. He stirred in his sleep, clutching me tighter and making escape impossible, though I still tried.

"Maka?" He asked sleepily.

Oh crap, he'd woken up! "Hey Soul." I said awkwardly, knowing he was going to smirk at me and start teasing me.

"So that did happen. You should wake me up like this more often." He told me. his voice lacked that usually teasing tone he'd always used when he teased me. He didn't smirk either, just looked at me levelly.

"What happened, Soul?" I asked, needing to know if that really happened and if I'd made a fool out of myself.

"Well, you got very, very drunk. Which was surprising. So I took you home and gave you some aspirins. Then we fell asleep." Then he smirked at me. "Oh and you kissed me."

If I was red before, I was only blushing harder now. "I was drunk." I said defensively. I wouldn't have done it sober... though I definitely considered it a few times...

Soul only smirked at me more. "Yeah, I know. You're a good kisser, you know."

I let out a little whimper. I should never have went to that damn party. I sat upright suddenly, causing my head to hurt a little. "I was just being silly and drunk. It didn't mean anything." I said firmly.

"You said you _liked_ me. It was very entertaining." He smirked, sitting up next to me and far too close for comfort. Man, I hated it when he teased me. For one kiss I couldn't quite remember. So not worth it. It would have been a fair deal if I actually could remember the whole thing though.

_Bad Maka!_ My subconsious chatised.Now was not the time to go all goo-goo eyed over Soul. Now was the time to plead drunken stupidity.

"Well, people do stupid things when they're drunk, Soul. I'm going to go make some toast." I got up, but I felt something grab me by the wrists.

Soul pulled me around, close to him, way into my personal bubble. His grasp on my wrist was strong and he was so close I had to pull my head back to look at his face.

"Well, Maka. In answer to that, people do stupid things when they're sober too." He smirked, then leaned down and kissed me.

I mean, I'd been kissed before. Not heaps, but enough to think that it wasn't a big deal as people made it out to be. And man, was I so _wrong_. I could feel myself go all jelly-legs right now. Soul was a damn good kisser. He groaned and pulled me tight against his chest, making me let out a grudging moan. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and my mouth opened slightly in response, letting him slip his tongue in.

If someone read my mind at this moment, they would have got this: gwajukanhdsnahsikdndjh. Sorry, but Maka's brain isn't feeling so functional today, please try again later.

After what seemed like a too short amount of time, he pulled away and smirked. He moved his lips to my ear and his voice was hoarse and quiet, but satisfied when he spoke. "Sure, Maka. Blame it on the alcohol."

**A/N: Okays. This took longer to write than I wanted though, since I ended up spending today cleaning my room instead of writing this (I'm almost as much of a perfectionist as kid. My friend calls me OCD-ish). I was about half-way through it when I stopped to clean and I got back to it about an hour ago, so I didn't do too bad on writing times.**

**I actually enjoyed writing that a lot, since it's fun trying to get into the mind of Drunk Maka. I think I am crap at kiss scenes, but ah well. But I think Drunk Maka was ok. I was planning on making her much worse, but then it would have been more like drugged Maka.**

**Well ****REVIEW**** please! Even if you reviewed on the last little story since they're different and I wanna know how I did. I've never really written anything like this, since my characters are usually well-behaved (In other words, not as fun to write about) Please just take a few seconds to write a couple of words. I will give you a virtual hug :D**

**Byzies! :D**


	3. Blind by Kesha

**A/N: Argh, I meant to start working on this earlier, but you know how it is... You find a really good book on your kindle and it's all dramatic. This one's about some guy who falls in love and stuff, then goes to vegas for a bachelor party. -_- silly boy. His creepy clingy ex is there and he gets crazy drunk (drunker than Maka in that last story) and ends up cheating on this girl he's in love with with the clingy ex... Goes back, lies to the girl he's in love with and we all know it's a timebomb waiting to explode. That clingy ex isn't going to keep it to herself... But I haven't got that far yet.  
See what I mean? Dramatic. It's as bad as those soaps my mum watches all the time.**

**Okay, a few quick thank yous! Thanks to ****Lady Shadow 77**** and ****LucidityAcheived**** for reviewing! I agree with both of you, drunk Maka is soooo fun.  
I will be doing drunk Maka again probably. In fact, I was considering another story, not for shuffle stories, but a new story all together. But I'm gonna leave that till later since I'm already working on Shuffle Stories and another story which I haven't posted yet, where Maka and Soul meet through a mutual friend and stuff happens... ;P **

**Anyway, I'm doing something a little different for this story. We never really hear from Kami Albarn (Maka's mum) much in soul eater except the odd postcard, but when I heard this song next, the idea just came to me. I wanna write Kami's take on things with Spirit. Something a little unusual that I hope you enjoy.**

Blind by Kesha

Kami's broken hearted. She knew Spirit was a bit of a player when she married him, but she can't take it anymore and now she's standing up for herself.

**Kami POV-**

I took a deep breath. _I can do this. I have to._

My Maka had ran through the door in tears yesterday, telling me she'd seen Spirit with another woman. Nothing new, but it still hurt so bad to hear about it. I wanted to believe he'd change, for our daughter. But he hadn't. I had to stop this, before my heart splintered more than I could deal with.

I stood there, looking at the door and waiting for my husband to walk through it. He'd be drunk or hungover, he always was. Maka was asleep in her room and I didn't plan on letting it get loud enough to disturb her.

_This is for the best. I need to end this._

Spirit stumbled through the door, banging it loudly when he threw it open. I felt my frustation that he didn't seem to care about our sleeping daughter.

"Kami!" He called cheerfully when he saw me. He stopped short when he saw my glare, throwing on that scolded puppy face as usual.

"Sit down, Spirit. We're going to talk." I told him sternly, though in my mind there were a million doubts about what I was about to do.

He didn't sit down, instead staggering over to me and trying to kiss me. I pushed him away, catching a whiff of his alcohol soaked breath. Spirit wasn't cruel or mean, that was the worst thing about all of this. He loved me and Maka in his own way, but he couldn't be loyal. Not the way I needed him to be.

"Kami..." He whimpered. "I'm sorry." He was and he wasn't, she knew. If he was sorry, he'd try and stop, but like I said, he wasn't intentionally cruel. He was like a child, unable to see why what he'd done was wrong, only that it apparently was wrong.

"Save it, Spirit. I can't do this anymore. I love you, but this is not working." I said robotically. I felt so numb inside.

"But Kami, I love you!" He sputtered.

"Not the right way, Spirit. I know you're with other women." I said levelly. _I can do this. I can do this._

"I love you..." He repeated pathetically.

I shook my head. "I'm getting a divorce, Spirit. It's what I want. You can do whatever you want then and I don't have to keep hurting."

He kept repeating about how he loved me and Maka. How special we were. None of it mattered though. I was doing this. This was right.

I shoved the divorce papers to him. "I'm staying with a friend now. I'll leave Maka with you and I want you to take care of her, Spirit. Look after her. I need time."

I turned away, leaving him stuttering excuses and pleas behind me and left the apartment. I'd knew it would hurt, but I never knew how much it would hurt.

**Maka POV-**

That night I watched through the gap in my door, my mother walked out the door broken-hearted, but knowing she did the right thing. Triumphant in that respect. My papa didn't change though. Sure, the divorce had hurt him and he acted pathetic, but he was still as much of a player as ever. My mama left pretty soon after, only telling me that she needed time to heal. I realized that's what men did, they only hurt.

The divorce was still under way when I started in D.W.M.A. I wanted to be as strong as my mama. Papa drove mama away when I needed her support for the path I'd chosen. But I'd be strong. I vowed never to let a man close enough to hurt me.

A month later, I met Soul Eater Evans.

**A/N: It's short, yes, but I'm proud of it. I just had to have that last little thing from Maka. She doesn't talk much about what actually happened that night, except when she tells Chrona a little bit. I like that last part. **

**I'm pleased with this, very pleased.**

**But still, I NEED REVIEWS! Cuz I just love hearing what you guys think. Plus they make me dance all over the place. ;D**


	4. Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

**A/N: Remember the last chapter I mentioned a dramatic story I was reading? Well turns out he didn't cheat on the girl, since his drinks were spiked and he was too off his face to cheat. It was all a set up by the clingy ex. So he tells the girl he loved all that, since she dumped him when she'd thought he'd cheated and she told him she was pregnant. They get married and live happily ever after.  
That's why books aren't soaps. Because everything has to be eternally miserable and dumb in soaps so I hate them. It's too silly.**

**By the way, I'm thinking of putting up some illustations for each story on deviantart, just like a sketch for each. But I don't know yet. I'll tell you if I decide.**

**Anyways! I always have to thank my reviewers. So here we are:  
This mysterious ****guest**** who reviewed, thank you very much and I also love SoulxMaka and I'm glad you like my work. :)  
And to my two current favorite readers:  
****Lady Shadow 77****, thank you so much for reassuring me on doing Kami POV right :)  
****LucidityAchieved****, I've never had such an enthusiatic review and happy to make you yay! ;)  
**

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

**(A/N: Wow, good luck for me on this one. Easy peasy. SoMa anyone?)**

Soul's not having an easy night. He's having another weird black blood dream, one of the disturbing ones. He usually doesn't share them with his partner, but he fell asleep on the couch next to Maka after a late night movie. She notices that he obviously had a bad dream and urges him to share with her.

**Soul POV-**

I woke up suddenly, sweating and breathing hard.

The warm, heaviness on my chest vanished and I realized it was Maka, who'd been lying on me till I'd jerked up so suddenly. We'd been watching a movie late last night and we both must have fell asleep on the couch. I usually didn't mind much, since I liked how cosy it was sleeping next to her, but I didn't want her seeing me like this. She'd just worry.

She started to wake up and I couldn't help smiling a little. She always looked so relaxed in her sleep, not all angry and ready to throw punches like she was when she was awake. Her hair was out loose, like it always was when we became late night couch potatoes. She hadn't changed into pajamas, so she was still wearing the denim shorts and pale yellow tank top she'd worn yesterday. Her lovely green eyes blinked open sleepily, adjusting to the light. The lights were off in the apartment and it was only five o'clock in the morning, so the light was dim from the windows.

"Soul? Did you have a bad dream?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning adorably. She was no fool, she knew the look on my face.

I realized I was leaning over her, so I sat up properly. "Nah, just a little shocked at waking up next to you." I saw her look and quickly scrambled to fix what I'd said. "I mean, you know, that I'm used to waking up in my own bed. Not that I don't not enjoy waking up next to you."

She smiled sweetly up at me. "Don't worry about that now, Soul. Just tell me the truth, please?"

Usually Maka demanded to be told, so sweet, sleepy Maka was something new for me. Sweet, sleepy Maka was so cute and almost impossible to say no to. "It was just a little one, nothing to worry about." I told her quickly, hoping she'd let it be.

She frowned, but it was like an angry kitten. Sweet, sleepy Maka was cute enough to mess with my hazy, still half-asleep brain apparently. "But, Soul, I will worry if you don't tell me."

I shook my head. "It really is nothing."

She sat up, sitting so close to me that I was surprised she couldn't feel the heat from my blush. "Then tell me." She said insitantly. Then she changed tactics, her eyes becoming all big and pleading. Damn. "Please, Soul? Your my weapon partner and my best friend. I just want you to talk to me a little. Please trust me."

She'd slipped her hand into his and he could feel his face going beet red. "I, uh, I'm your best friend? I thought that was Tsubaki..."

Man, I felt dumb. That was what I chose to bring up? Maka didn't seem to mind. She smiled sweetly, squeezing the hand she held. "Of course you are. Tsubaki's a really good friend, but you're the one I completely trust. So will you trust me?"

I swallowed, my throat feeling dry. "I already trust you, Maka and you're my best friend too, by the way."

Her eyes were so searching and focused on me, like a damn x-ray. "If you trust me, then you should trust me not to overly-worry. Tell me really why you don't want to tell me, Soul."

Her voice was so kind, but firm and commanding. Damn me, I could not say no. "It was a black blood nightmare. I just- I just don't want you to think that way about me."

Maka held my hand tightly. Her voice was soft. "You think I'd judge you? Soul, I'm your partner and I've been under the black blood's influence too. I'd be the last person to judge you."

I closed my eyes tightly, not brave enough to look her in the eyes when I spoke. "I keep worrying you'll see me like the guy I am in my nightmares. That you'll get scared and leave me."

"Never happening. Ever." Her voice was so emphasised on that last word, that I opened my eyes to glance at her. On her face was that stubborn look that I loved and hated so much. "I'll always stay with you, Soul."

"Promise?" I had to hear it.

"Promise." She said strongly and he knew she meant it seriously. Maka didn't break promises easily and my heart felt a little less heavy at that.

"I turned into a kishin in the nightmare. I kept attacking you, Maka. I wanted... I wanted to _kill_ you." My voice got choked, but I struggled on. "You had another weapon. It made me so much angrier. You told me you didn't need me, that you couldn't bear to look at what I'd become. Then I attacked you and you didn't block. You bled so bad that-" I cut off, not wanting to say anymore. I couldn't look at her.

There was a long silence. Then I felt a light touch on the side of my face, Maka's had. I flinched away, feeling self-loathing. But she moved so she was sat in front of him on the floor and her face was only inches from him. She reached out to my face and framed it with both her hands, so I was looking her in the eye. I didn't flinch away, only looking at her fierce, determined gaze. A look I knew so well.

"That." Maka said firmly. "Will. Never. Happen. Ever. Firstly, I only have one partner, which is you. Always will. Secondly, you'd never hurt me. I know it. Lastly, my Soul Eater would never become a kishin. Absolutely impossible."

I felt something go funny when she said 'my Soul Eater' and I was so surprised by the deep faith in her voice. "You sound so sure."

She leaned forward so our foreheads touched. "Never been more certain about anything in my life. Like I said, I trust you."

I really didn't deserve her. She was so amazing. "Ok."

She nodded seriously. "Good. If you ever get a dream, you tell me immediately." Then she smiled brightly. "Now, it's still early and I know you love sleeping in. Make room on the couch for me, will ya? I'm still tired and I know you are."

She wanted to sleep on the couch with me? "S-sure." I told her and lay back, making room for her.

She clambered back onto the couch, cuddling up with me and pressing her face into my shoulder. I moved about, getting comfortable and put my arms around her. I should have told her about this ages ago. It was nice having the peace of mind again, that she'd never leave me.

**A/N: Ahhh, the cheesiness!**

**Here are a few of the lines from this song that struck me, the ones I wanted to use for the story:  
Promise me you will stay. Everyone has a dark side. Will you love me? Even with my dark side. If I show you it to you now, will it make you run away? Even if I try to push you out. Please remind me who I really am. So don't give up on me.**

**I tried to feature them in story and I think I did ok.**

_**I might not be posting for a while, since I'll be on a little family holiday. But don't worry, never know I might get to post something, though I make no promises. I'll only be gone around a week and when I get back, I'll have a ton of new stories which I'll post A.S.A.P. Kay? Still keep an eye on this though.**_

**Reviews are always welcomed with open arms, a thank you, a vitual hug and a dance of happiness from me :) Please review, like, right now. I command you with all the power of a teenager who's stayed up till 1:21 in the morning writing this and is in need of agua! (water to you none-spanish speakers)**

**Byzies! ;P**


	5. What The Hell by Avril Lavigne

**A/N: I'M BACK! *cheers and clapping* Yeah, I mentioned at the bottom of the last thing I posted that I was going on a little one week trip with nooooo internet connection *booing* But I've been working on some new stories which I wrote down in a notepad.**

**Anyways! I got some more reviews while I was away and it makes me all warm and fuzzy, like when I wrote that last little story (so...fluffy...)**

Review Acknowledgement Section:  
To **Guest**** - Drunk Maka is awesome sauce (I heard that one on an advert and decided to write it down for your amusement).  
To ****LucidityAcheived**** - Drowning in fluffiness sounds good. If you'd said you were drowning in anything else, I would have been worried, but fluffiness drowning sounds oddly pleasant... :D Yeah, I just re-read the last story and I was all like 'awwww' even though it's my own story :3 And my trip was awesome, thanks! :)  
To ****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yay! All was good then. And yes, you are one of my two favourite reviewers cuz you're always great and review consistantly, which makes me happy dance too. :D**

**Right, well I wrote this story four days ago in my old notebook, in a dusty attic, in the holiday cottage next door to my uncle's house, listening to this story's song on my iPod shuffle, in the bright and early morning. Now look how things change: Now I'm writing this on my laptop, sitting on my bed in my room, in my house, listening to my sister watch pokemon... at 12 o'clock in the night :3 (though I probably won't post it till tomorrow afternoon so sorry!)**

**I was hoping for another fluffy song or something I could use for TsuStar or something like that, but it's all down to the shuffle... So what you see is what you get! Another Crazy Maka Heated Arguement!  
Oh and there's a little KidxMaka for people who like that sort of thing (though I'm a die hard SoMa fan)  
**

What The Hell by Avril Lavigne

**(A/N: Now you see why 'Another Crazy Maka Heated Arguement' was my choice for this story!)  
**Maka's really annoyed. Like seriously. A week ago, she kissed Soul (Not planning too, kind of a caught in the moment thing...) which didn't go well since he told her later that it wasn't a big deal. But it was to her, so she acts up a little...and does some heavy flirting and stuff... (Great idea, Maka... :P)  
So when Soul sees something that annoyed him royally, he decides to confront her and stuff goes loud...

**Maka POV-**

"Maka!? KID!?"

I sighed, pulling away from a very enthusiastic Kid and looked irritably at my weapon, who'd just interupted what I'd thought would be a very good make-out session.

"What, Soul!?" I snapped. I wasn't the only one who looked annoyed either. The usually calm Kid was looking at Soul with irritation and Soul, well Soul looked like he wanted to break things.

"Why are you kissing Kid in our apartment?" Soul asked, clearly straining to keep his voice level.

"Because she wants to." Kid answered, sounding slightly put out. Good answer, Kid.

"If it's a problem, I'll kiss Kid outside the apartment then." I added glibly. Inside there was a little inner-war. One side was saying _'just shove him out and carry on with Kid, who cares what he thinks?', _but then the other side was like_ 'Henoticedme!Henoticedme!Henoticedme! *squeel*'._ It was quite pathetic and tragically true. My inner-girliness had emerged in the form of a squeeling girl who was slightly obsessed with a guy. I'd never be able to live it down.

"No, I'd rather you turn back into my bookish meister and stop with all... this." He glared. I knew what he meant by 'this'. For about a week now, I knew he'd seen me flirting with practically every guy at D.W.M.A. And judging by his atittude, he wasn't too pleased with it. Good.

"I can do what I want, Soul." I retorted angrily.

Soul turned his glare on Kid, practically snarling and Kid went slightly pink. This wasn't the usual behaviour for either of us. If I hadn't been so annoyed at Soul and caught him off guard, this probably would have never happened.

"Kid," Soul growled. "You may be my friend, but if you don't leave now, I will punch you in the face."

Soul had come a long way since the time he and Blackstar had got their asses handed to them in front of the academy. Kid may be pretty good at hand-to-hand combat, but no one wanted a punch from a very angry Soul.

"Alright." Kid sounded a lot more like himself now. Damn. He leaned closer to me and spoke quietly so Soul couldn't hear. "Sorry." I knew this was his way of making it clear that he never meant for this to happen. I was partly glad since I didn't want to mess up our friendship really. In retrospect, it hadn't been one of my brighter ideas to kiss Kid.

The moment the apartment door closed behind Kid, Soul marched over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, making it impossible not to meet his intense gaze. "What is up with you, Maka!? Why the hell are you acting like this!?" Woah, he was mad. That was actually surprising.

"I don't know what you mean." I lied.

"Oh, yes you do!" He growled. "Over the last week, it seems every time I see you, you're with another damn guy!"

In my defense, he hadn't seen me much. I'd been avoiding him. In all honesty, acting like the scorned woman wasn't exactly the best idea. Last week, me and Soul had been hanging out. It'd ended in me kissing him, not really thinking it through. I'd been mortified; I hadn't meant to do that. But Soul had been all 'It doesn't mean anything, Maka. We're just partners, right?'. It had been humiliating, just to kiss him like that and then he just brushed it off. I hadn't exactly responded well to the situation.

"Why'd you care!?" I demmanded, my voice sounding a bit bratty.

"Well, I'd thought that after last week I-" He cut off, looking away.

"That, what!?" I responded angrily. "That I had some crazy crush on you like half the girls at the academy!? Ha!"

That sounded about right... Man, I'm lame.

Soul paused for a second, before bringing his gaze back to mine. "No." He said calmly, making my heart sink a little. "But I was hoping it had meant something at least."

Well, I did not know what to say to _that_.

What the hell did he mean by that!? I eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

He sighed, taking a hand from one of my shoulders and running it through his crazy hair, avoiding my gaze again. "Isn't it obvious?" His voice was strained, but he was speaking to me like I was being dumb.

"What's obvious!?" My voice sounded desperate and almost pleading in my ears.

He brought his eyes back to mine, his red eyes intense and piercing. "That I have some crazy crush on you like half the guys at the academy." His voice was serious and defeated, much unlike my mocking tone when I'd used those words.

I froze. "...Seriously?"

"Of course. Though I doubt it means much." Soul replied bitterly.

"Why?" I asked timidly, praying that by some miracle he wasn't messing with me and I really had a shot with the only guy I'd looked at in that way.

"Why do feel that way? Well, you're hot, smart, the only girl who knows me really-"

"No." I blushed at what he'd said. My inner girly-girl was currently like this: _'ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' _"I meant, why do you think it doesn't mean much? Do you think that's all it will ever be: a 'crazy crush'?"

"Hell no." Soul growled and then looked embarrassed at his instant, adamant response. "I mean, you're not into me that way. That's why you went after all those guys, right? To make sure I got that."

"No way." I protested. "You're the one who said we were 'just partners' after I kissed you!"

"That's because I thought you were still trying to figure out how you felt and i didn't want to pressure you into anything before you were ready!" He yelled back.

I paused. "So you think it's me who doesn't care?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He replied testily.

"And...and you like me as more than a friend?" I carried on timidly.

Soul's face flooded with red. "Well... yeah. Yeah I do."

I smiled. "Well that's good, because I thought I was the only one who felt that way."

I leaned forward and experimentally pressed my lips to his briefly, pullling away after a second or two to gauge his reaction.

It was a pretty instant reaction.

Within seconds, he was pressing me up against a wall, one hand pinning my arms above my head and the other curving around my waist. His lips hovered over mine hesitantly for a second. I could feel his warm breaths on my lips and I was hyper-aware of all my senses. I could feel his thumb pressed into my side and his fingers curved around my lower back. The other hand had a firm grip on my wrists, keeping them pinned above me head on the wall. I could smell that musky scent that was uniquely Soul's and I was totally aware of our bodies crushed together. I leaned my head forward and that was all it took to encourage him.

This was nothing like the simple kiss I'd given him last week, this was really _something._ My legs felt like jelly. At first he pressed a few soft kisses with gasping breathes in between, but then it deepened. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, making me gasp as he slipped his tongue in. I could feel his heart thrumming as fast as mine as he pressed me against the wall, which would have been uncomfortable if I wasn't so distracted. He groaned and released my hands, letting him cup the back of my neck and allowing me the freedom to use my own hands. I buried one hand in his soft hair and slid one hand down his chest, making him growl - actually growl! One thing that ran through my mind was _'Thank god, he has to work out'._

Eventually he pulled away reluctantly, his breathing heavy and desire clear in his eyes. I imagined how I looked to him now, dishevelled, panting and lips swollen from kissing. But he was looking at me like a thristy man looks at a glass of cold water. Damn, it felt good.

"Wow." I said a little breathlessly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He smirked. "We should have done that a hell of a long time ago."

I nodded eagerly. Could not agree more as I leaned in to kiss him again.

__**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after. The End. ;P **

**Well, that wasn't so bad. Wish I'd had something a little better for you after a week, but damn the iPod shuffle. So I guess it isn't so bad, but I promise I'll have more for you, hopefully something not SoMa (though there will be a lot of that because I love it so much) since I've written a ton of that and I want some TsuStar for you guys. But I hope you like anyway!**

**Could you guys do me a favour and tell me your thoughts on the kissing part? (How lame am I calling it the kissing part? *sighs*) I kinda suck at them, so I did some research (looked at some of them free books on the kindle since they're nearly all romance novels) and got a few ideas. I have no idea whether it sucked or not or whether I overdid it or underdid it or if it was too cheesey... So feedback would help :3**

**Also, could you guys also tell me if you listen to the songs I base the stories on? Like do you listen to them before you read, while you read, after you read or not at all? I'm sooooo curious :)**

**Anyway, loads more will be up soon, once I type it all up out of my notebook. :D**


	6. The Only Exception by Paramore

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since the last little story wasn't so fancy, I'm glad to say I quite like this one. It reminds me of the Kami story, though they're quite different, you get me?**

**You know that little reviewing suvey I did about who listens to the songs? Answer: No one but me XD I don't mind, it's actually funny to me cuz I have a lame sense of humor ;P  
Also everyone was awesome about feedback for the kiss scene, which aparently went down well which is good. **

**Wow. I really got some reviewing love right then. Here's me thinking 'half past nine in the morning. No one will have reviewed now, but I'll check to make sure.' But there was reviews so :D  
****LucidityAcheived**** - Your reviews always get me smiling. I've never heard anyone who can review with THAT MUCH enthusiasm. It's awesome. Also, your incredibly good description of those long-winded kissing scenes made me laugh cuz it's so true. XD In light of your love of fluffiness (which I in secret share) I made this chapter a little fluffy at the end for ya ;)  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Thank you! You just inflated my ego with the whole 'I'm good at describing things' because I always thought I sucked at it so YAY!  
****steferstheawesome**** - You reviewed four times in a row and that was awesome. Welcome to the fold. (I never got that expression, but it sounds awesome...) Why did Soul have to be good? Because he's wholesome goodness like brown bread ;) I'm creative? Man, I'm blushing! Wiffle waffled? Damn, that is awesome! I love those words! I'll fix the wiffle waffling then. Too used to writing in first person that I start switching subconsiously. Drives me nuts! And I'm glad you liked the kissing part :)**

**Seriously guys, if you see the words 'wiffle waffled' in one of thes stories, it's because it's awesome. You should all say it randomly to people. My sister cracked up laughing when I said it to her. :D**

The Only Exception by Paramore

**(A/N: See A/N at the end for my views on getting this song...)  
**Maka's sitting on the grass in the park and we hear her views on men.

**Maka POV-**

The breeze played through my loose hair. I was hoping not to have wind-swept hair today, but it seemed my wish would be ignored. I leaned over to smooth down my denim skirt and tugged down my sunny yellow tank top, making sure I was completely decent. I flopped down on the green grass of the park and let out a big breath. Late. Again. I streched my legs out in front of me, then caught a glance of the old shoes I'd found in a dusty corner of a wardrobe and took for myself. They were black boots with white laces, but the heel and toe were a birght yellow and there was a zig-zag line across the toe that looked like teeth.

I looked over the park and winced when I saw a familiar tree. I'd been ten years old when I'd went through town looking for my papa, just to find him in the shade of this tree, flirting with yet another woman. I'd run off when I'd saw him kiss her.

_Men._ They were all the same. Cheaters. Liars. Losers.

My papa was one of the worst. It seemed everywhere I went, he was there with another woman. He broke my mama's heart and left up both with a deep bitterness over the whole thing.

It's not like he's even tried to stop being some crazy womanizer for my sake! I was seeing him with other women since I was seven. You'd think he'd try and be faithful, just for the sake of his child, but no.

He could apologise all he liked and try to make up foir it, but in the end, he'd always be the same. The words 'I'm sorry' should only be used if you genuinely mean it and that you didn't want to do it or that you'll try not to do it again. My father did want to do it and still did it over and over again, even after apologising.

After watching my mama and papa's relationship crumble apart and never my papa in a stable relationship since then, I never did believe in love. It was one of those fairy tale concepts written about in books and acted in movies to me.

But I don't think like that anymore. There are always exceptions to any rule.

"Maka?" A voice says from above me and someone casts a shadow over the table. The voice is warm and friendly, a familiar and comforting sound to me. I'm broken out of my deep thoughts as look up at the source of the voice.

I look up at the guy above me. His crazy white hair is all over the place, but kept out of his face by a thin black headband. His red eyes are intense and bright, as usual and he's wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. When he grins at me, he shows his pointed teeth.

I smile back at him, unable to help it, even though I should mad at him for being late. Seeing him had just eased the irritation of all I'd been thinking of and my annoyance at his late arrival. He gives me an apologetic look, obviously knowing I'd had to wait for him and I get up.

He smirks at me and I follow his gaze to my shoes. "Yeah, I stole your old shoes. But they're comfy and you don't wear them anymore."

His grin widens as I get up and brush the grass off my skirt. He puts an arm round my waist and pulls me close. "You look better in them anyway." I grin and we walk off.

While what I say about men is very true, but this is my Soul Eater Evans and he's the only exception to all of that.

******A/N: YES! I was over the moon I got this song! I love paramore and this song is great. AWESOME! My luck is good at the moment.  
There are loads of Soul Eater AMVs with this song on youtube. My favorite one's the one that's called 'Soul is Maka's Only Exception'. I'm kind of like Death the Kid in a way that I **_**love**_** perfection. But I don't love it in symmetry (though I do like that too) I love it in AMVs.  
I believe AMVs must have perfect pacing or I do my version of Kid's symmertry rants. eg. 'Did you see that! That was HORRIFYING! The entire thing consisted of the first episode's first scene with that little SoMa handshake! DOES THIS PERSON KNOW OF PACING!? HAVE THEY SEEN THE SOUL EATER THIS IS HALLOWEEN AMW!?'  
BTW Check out the Soul Eater AMV 'This Is Halloween'. It's awesome! So is the one called 'Soul Eater AMV - A Gorey Demise' The timing on both is truly exquisite! *smiles happily***

**But enough about me and my weird obsession with AMVs with perfect timing...**

Anyway I showed this story to my friend and she described it as: '_**Sweet SoMa Love.'**_** which I thought was... funky? Nah, but I do love that description. It was cool. So here you go, guys! This is me, S Puff, sharing round the SoMa love. Peace and love and hugs to all who review.  
Haha, ah man, did you guys laugh as much as I did with that? I sound so cheesey and confused! *_* In my defense though, it's like one o'clock in the morning. This story is a labour of love since I stayed up so long to do it. Probably won't put it up till tomorrow though since I'm about to pass out with exhaustion.**

**Enjoy the labour of love/Sweet SoMa Love please and review to spread the love.)**

***passes out with exhaustion***


	7. Cue The Sun by Daphne Loves Derby

**A/N: My sister's just transformed into a very hungry zombie.**

Me: Hey Lots, where you going?  
My sister: *groans as she climbs out of bed and talks in a zombie voice* Foooooooooooddddd...  
Me: Kay... *clutches head in an attempt to protect brains*

**REVIEWS! I love you guys! *group hug*  
****LucidityAcheived**** - Yeah, I love the contasts and similarites between Maka and Kami/Soul and Spirit. Soul is a slanket with a hood? Hahahahahahahahahaha! I love your mind. It's awesome. I have a slanket. It's blue. :D 1000 hugs? *prepares self mentally*  
SQUID HAPPENS! *eeeek!* Love it! You know what else I'm loving? The word Huzzah! I say it like 90% of the time now :) Have fun in the batcave!  
****curiousivy8**** - Oh Yay! I'm one of your favorites? Awesome! And glad to know I have a fellow OCD AMV person. *smugness* Yeah, I do rock...and roll!  
****steferstheawesome**** - Yeah, it radiated fluffiness :) I had to include the shoes! i love those shoes and they should not be rotting in Soul's closet! Ohhh, that AMV was cool. I loves da pretty pictures!  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yeah, I'm real pleased with that one too. I just like how it wasn't a focused story like some of the others, just a few thoughts from Maka. I'm glad you liked it and the Kami one, because their the ones I love a lot.**

**Ok people, I noticed how the heartfelt not-quite-stories seem to be the more popular ones, so I made this one quite heartfelt, specially for you all.**

Cue The Sun - Daphne Loves Derby

I know the title of this song doesn't quite explain this story, so I'm going to share a few lyrics with you to explain why I chose this kind of story: _And if I don't come home tonight, Just know I tried my best to fight. Please don't think I plan to lose to the night.  
_See? The full lyrics remind me a little of Soul. So this is a sad little piece about Soul's thoughts on the risks of being part of the D.W.M.A and why he still chooses this life anyway.

At first, Soul had joined the academy for one simple fact: he needed an escape. The life of the Evans family of musicians was not for him, but the life of a weapon was a more suitable choice. It wasn't perfect for him back then, but it was the best choice for him.

As time went on, it became more apparent that this wasn't a simple life choice. When he met his partner, Maka Albarn, he realized he had to be commited to this life, though he was still a little unsure about it. He still hadn't quite realized how much of a life change it was.

It wasn't quite until he battled his first pre-kishin with Maka, that he realized something. This wasn't just a commitment, this was his _life_ now. He was training to become a death sythe and there was no real turning back from here. If he didn't throw himself into this as much as possible, then there were fatal consequences.

That was what got Soul thinking about the real dangers of being a student at the academy and why he still did it anyway.

Fighting the pre-kishins was dangerous. They had no mercy and only one real emotion: a thirst for destruction. Of people, places and lives, it didn't matter. They would kill you without a second thought and you needed to put in all of your training to avoid this. Fighting an actual kishin, Asura, was genuine insanity, but he still did it.

His reasons had changed from something selfish like 'escape his family name' to something much more noble.

There was the obvious reason, to protect innocent people.

Also, the pre-kishins could pull families apart. Imagine how it must feel to lose your family to a evil pre-kishin, to lose what you had. Imagine how it must feel if a kishin had once been someone you'd known and cared about. It wasn't right.

Then there was the fact that if he didn't, he was selfish. He had the blood of a weapon, which not everyone had. It made him perfect for fighting pre-kishins and it would be stupid to waste his gift.

Also, he'd felt insanity. He'd _lived_ it. Pre-kishins and kishins spread insanity like a dangerous and toxic drug and Soul wasn't about to let that happen. Insanity was a virus that he wouldn't wish on anyone, especially not an innocent person.

And then there was Maka. She depended on him to keep her alive and vice versa. She'd given him a chance despite his past and she was a damn good partner. He, as her weapon, had an obligation to put his life on the line for her. He had too and he didn't regret it.

So yes, being a student at the academy was foolish and dangerous, but it was all for a better and more noble cause.**  
**

**A/N: Well... wow. I am really pleased with this. I like how original this came out so huzzah! Yes, yes, I know it's short! But I like the content, so all is good. I'm going to try and post the next chapter/story thing up later tonight to make up for the shortness of this one, so keep an eye out, kay?**

**Oh, remember how I talked about my OCD thing about AMVs last time? Well, I've got a new one I love! It's called 'Without You - Soul Eater' and it's up on youtube. The songs from a musical, I think it is, called Rent. I've never watched Rent, but I love the song, because it's really amazing and heartfelt. Also there's this other one called 'Not Over You~ Kid x Maka' that I like too... Yeah, I know I'm an 1000% SoMa shipper (as you all know) but it's a really awesome AMV. Check it out and see what I mean.**

**Oh, by the way...SORRY! I know I try to post at least once every two days if I can, but I've been distracted. By what? ****Airship Grigori.****  
Yeah, people. I AM OBSESSED! It's awesome! Airship Grigori is a soul eater fanfiction (up on this very fine website) and it's sooooo cool! It's by TheSilverbloodAlchemist (I think that's it anyway) and it's about if all the DWMA kids (Maka, Soul, BlackStar, etc) rode around on an airship as you know, a crew and stuff. Yeah, sounds weird, but it's like THE BEST fanfic I've ever read and I'm hard to impress. if you haven't read it, go there **_**NOW. **_

**Oh! My sister just found the back of our TV remote! You know, that little thing that covers the batteries on the remote. It always disappears off the back of the remote and reappears in the weirdest of places, like a cookie jar or the sock drawer (which is where we just found it)**

**A review a day keep the kishins away.  
It's really true.******

v  
v  
v  
v


	8. Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne

**A/N: Today's important announcement: **_**'Beware of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup'. **_**That is all.**

**Oh yay! I only posted the last chapter/story thing a little while back and I've already got reviews! *happy dance* HUZZAH!  
****LucidityAcheived**** - Heeheehee, you said huzzah too. :D I deal with insanity also... it's called high school. ;P I don't have scary thoughts at night really... I'll just be lying there and then I'll sudeenly sit up, grab my old notepad and start scribbling down my new story idea I've just came up with ;) Your slanket sounds awesome (I love Gir!) and you wear cat ears? I would wear cat ears but my high matience cat would just look at me with disgust. Also, I read two of your stories, the prank call one and the one with a very drunk Soul... XD  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yes, it was a witty one indeed! Glad you liked it and remember to keep reviewing to keep them kishins away ;D**

**OK, one thing: I know I've wrote about Kami leaving already, but that's unrelated. This story is if Kami and Spirit had started arguing before they divorce and Maka decides she needs to escape to her new partner, Soul.**

****Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne

It was about nine o'clock in the evening when the phone buzzed loudly in Soul Eater Evan's lonely apartment. He'd only lived here a little while and he was still getting used to living in such a quiet place, when the only noises were the hum of the TV, the tic of a clock and the occasional buzz of his phone. He got up and switched off the TV, his bare feet slapping on the cold tiles of his kitchen as he retrieved his phone.

He looked at his phone and the name 'Maka' flashed across his screen. He was unsurprised it was Maka calling. Recently, his new partner had been acting odd. At first, she'd been kind of cut off from him, only hanging with him at school and having his number for emergency purposes only. But more recently, she'd started texting him, asking if he wanted to hang out or something. He had no problem with hanging out with Maka, who was actually pretty cool, but he wondered what had brought all this on.

He pressed the button to accept the call and held the phone to his ear. "What's up, Maka?"

Then he heard yelling coming from the phone, angry yelling. Then Maka's voice spoke softly. "Hey Soul."

He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "Maka, what's going on over there? I can hear yelling."

He heard a muffled sob. Was Maka crying? He voice was all choked up when she spoke. "Soul... I need to ask a big favour from you..."

Favour? And she hadn't answered his question. "Sure. But is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there's something very, very wrong. But that doesn't matter right now. I was wondering... is it possible for me to crash at your place for a little while? Like now? Because Blackstar and Tsubaki are too cramped at their place and your the only other person I can think of."

Okay, she wasn't telling him what was wrong and now she needed a place to stay. He hesitated, but he knew Maka wouldn't ask this of him, unless she really, _really_ needed this. "Sure, you can stay over here. You know were I live, right?"

He heard a relieved sob on Maka's end. "Thank you so much, Soul. Yeah, I know where it is. I'll be over soon. Really, thank you."

There was a crash in the backgroud, like breaking wood. "Maka, what's going-"

"Sorry, I have to go. _Now._ I'll be over in a while. See you. Thanks." Maka didn't pause between breaths when she said this and she clicked off as soon as she finished.

Soul sighed, looking at the silent phone, before tossing it down on the kitchen counter and going over to the spare room to get it ready for Maka.

**~0~**

Half an hour after Maka's phone call, Soul heard a timid tap on the door of his apartment. He rushed up off his couch and pulled open the door to let Maka in. But he paused on seeing her.

She looked awful. None of her usual confidence, making her seem small in her own clothes, which consisted of ratty grey sweats and an old green tank top on. She didn't look as put together as usual. Her face was also robbed of any of the colour it had, making her look strange under the flouresant lighting of the hallway. Her eyes were red and watery, so she'd obviously been crying badly. Her hair was not pulled back into it's neat pigtails, but left hanging and slightly messy. A stuffed black duffel bag was slung over her shoulders.

She looked lost and broken and Soul felt protective instinct well up inside him for this girl in front of him. He gently took her arm and walked her over to the kitchen, sitting her down at the table. Through all this she hadn't spoke or even made a sound and Soul didn't think it would be a good idea to prompt her to speak up.

He started to switch on the kettle, remembering Maka quite liked coffee and he made it in silent, neither person speaking. When it was made, he set her coffee down in front of her and sat across from her, taking a sip from his own mug. She didn't even blink, only staring down into her lap, where her hands were clasped.

"Maka...?" Soul said softly, trying to prompt her into talking.

Tears spilled down her cheeks then and she angrily brushed them away, while Soul could only stare. Hell, he didn't know what to do about crying girls! But Maka gritted her teeth and no more tears escaped.

He tried again, now more that a little worried. His voice was strained. "Maka, what's wrong?"

She let out a little choked breath. "My mama and papa were fighting again..."

Huh? Again? She hadn't said anything about it before. "Is that what the yelling was?"

She nodded, shaking slightly. "Yeah, my papa flirts with other women. He's a cheater."

His eyes widened at that. He'd only met the death sythe about twice and he'd seemed pretty devoted to his family, even going as far as to threaten Soul about hurting Maka. Hypocrite. He was obviously hurting Maka way more than Soul ever could. He'd never met her mother, but he felt sympathy for the woman that Maka seemed to look up to so much.

Maka got up from her seat suddenly, her expression blank. "Look... can this wait? I don't really wanna talk about it now."

Of course, she didn't. The yelling he'd heard sounded like there was a war going on over there, no wonder she just wanted to escape from it all. "Of course. You know where the spare room is, don't you?"

Maka nodded and slipped off down the hall defeatedly. Soul could have sworn he heard another choked sob escape her.

**~0~**

It had been a week since Maka had started staying in Soul's house. She showed no signs of wanting to leave and to be honest, Soul didn't want her to. He enjoyed the company, despite that company being mostly silent. They'd become quite close too. Maka had always seemed a little awkward around Soul and still unsure about him, but now she seemed totally at ease. She didn't freeze if he touched her and even hugged him once, after her father had tried to approach her at Soul and Soul had told the pathetic man to stay away from her, even threatening to hit him if he spoke to her without her permission.

So her father stayed away and as for her mother, Soul had noticed Maka's untouched phone on the coffee table, with multiple messages from both her parents. But Maka refused to talk to either of them at first. But then Soul heard her talk to the woman one night, when she'd obviously thought Soul was asleep. The conversation had been pretty brief, though there was no acusation in her tone, just sadness as she told her mother she couldn't bear to be at home at the moment. Soul could tell Maka obviously didn't blame her mother, which only made it harder not to punch her father in the face when Soul saw him even so much as looking at Maka. It wasn't fair on her.

But still, though she seemed to totally trust him, she didn't speak anymore about exactly what was happening. She didn't say any more about the matter to him until he got home one night, two weeks after she'd started staying with him.

He'd just got back from hanging out with BlackStar. He walked through the house and saw Maka sitting on the couch, staring at her phone on the coffee table. She'd been acting like everything was normal these past weeks, forcing smiles and laughs, so he knew something was wrong by the fact she looked lost again, like she had the night she'd came to stay in the apartment.

He walked over to her quietly, standing only a few steps from where she sat on the couch and then she spoke in a quiet voice. "I went home today for a while."

Damn. He quickly sat down next time to her and reached out to her just touching her arm, not sure if she'd push him away or she'd run. Instead, she cuddled up to him, leaning into the crook of his arm. He sighed sadly when he felt her shaking a little. "I'm guessing it didn't go to well?"

Maka gave a little choked laugh. "No. You see, the day I came here, was the day my mama told my papa she wanted a divorce. She had every right to and she was so cool about it, but my papa was all pathetic and they started arguing. I just didn't want to be around that."

Soul nodded, seeing she wanted some kind of response when she paused. "Totally understandable."

She gave him a weak smile, which then wavered and disappeared. "Mama wanted to talk to me today. When I came over, she told me... she told me she was leaving Death City. That she's going travelling and she's not sure when she's coming back. She's leaving me here alone with papa."

Ah crap, that's not good. Maka gave her papa death glares if she saw him. She obviously wasn't going to want to stay with the man, not without her mother around. Soul could understand about not wanting to be around your own parents and he felt sympathy for his meister. Then he got an idea.

"Maka, if you don't want to stay with that useless father of yours, then don't go back." He told her.

Maka shook her head, not getting it. "I don't have enough money to afford my own apartment."

"Then stay in mine. Mine's being paid for me by someone else, so you don't have to worry about rent. Their's a spare room, which is yours if you want it. Plus, I like the company. It's too quiet here with just me. Besides, we're partners and we'll get a head start on everyone else if our resonance is stronger because we've got to know each other fater than everyone else."

Maka grinned at that. "You really mean that, Soul?"

Soul couldn't help but grin back. "Is that a yes, then?"

Maka hugged him and nodded. "Thank you!"

Soul smirked. Being around Maka so much sure was going to be interesting, but fun, definitely fun.

**A/N: Taa-daa! All done and dusted. Not my best work again, but I quite like it. :D Also, I finally got sims medival to work on my computer. Huzzah! And I can't stop listening to 'wanted dead or alive' by bon jovi. I love that song!**

**Shortest A/N from me. Ever.  
**

******Review or Lord Death will actually **_**cry. **_**Like buckets of tears.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	9. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

**A/N: Aww you guys give me the warm fuzzies. **

**Hey, can you imagine what it must be like to be eaten by a dragon? Cuz that's all I think about right now... That and how much I love jelly babies :D**

**Sorry I didn't update the other day, but I had writers block (honestly, I had no idea what to write...) Also, there was a certain anime I was watching called Fruits Basket (which my sister kept harping on about, so I checked it out to see what the fuss was about.)**

**Now...the moment you all (probably haven't) been waiting for...REVIEWS!  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yeah, I love my witty sayings too! They're so... witty? (Clearly lacking wittiness today...) And I'm glad that you liked me updating so quickly. It inflates my already overly-large ego! :D  
****Rossingol**** - ...*sobs uncontrolablly* I'm...so...TOUCHED! *sobs louder* You picked reviewing over Lord Death crying? Extreme emotion makes me extra emotional :') Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm really glad you like my work! ;D  
****LucidityAcheived**** - It's okay! With all you nice reviewers, Lord Death had actually started...singing... I've never heard such a drunken version of 'Girls just wanna have fun'... *shudders* No problem on the reviews and favs. :) And good luck with finding that headwear of yours. The fluffiness got to me too. :) Though please don't explode!**

****Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars

**Soul POV-**

If someone asked me for the saddest moment of my life, I wouldn't reply with what you'd think. You'd probably think of fighting the kishin Asura, eating Blair's soul and then finding out it was a cat's soul so we'd have to start over, almost dying in that cathedral, realizing I didn't fit in with my family, the black blood nightmares, etc, etc. The list goes on. But the single most horrifying moment of my life was after we'd killed a pre-kishin. Just another pre-kishin we had to kill, yet it had a horrible ending.

It started out normally. We chose the job and left for the mission, one in Death City, so we didn't travel anywhere. Maka was doing her usual silent preparation as we waiting for it to emerge in the evening, unspeaking and mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. Finally, the darkness fell and Maka started to come out of the silence, becoming more alert.

Then the pre-kishin appeared. His story was a tragic one. Another victim of greed, this man, once a father and a husband had started eating souls. Once the insanity of the pre-kishin hit him, he lashed out and killed his own wife. His child, a little girl only a few years younger than Maka, had disappeared and they suspected the pre-kishin was going after her. He'd last been seen in this area. It was disgusting, how greed could destroy so much.

Then from our perch on a random roof, we heard a shrill scream. Maka sat bolt upright and rushed to where the scream came from, not waiting for me as she jumped from roof to roof, leaving me to scramble after her.

I caught up to her as she dropped down from the roof she was on and onto a dimly lit street below. I jumped down after and took only a second to take in the scene in front of me.

A small, frightened girl stood only a few metres in front of Maka, her clothes splattered with flecks of blood and any skin uncovered by her nightgown was spotted with scratches and cuts. Looming in front of the girl was the pre-kishin. One of the more normal ones we'd seen, but still terrible none-the-less. It looked like a thirty year old man, but it was hard to tell with all the blood. Blood coating it's hair like a disgusting dye, covering it's clothes so much that they were all red with it and smeared across it's skin, especially around it's mouth. It's eyes were black, with no whites or pupils... just black and when it grinned grusomely at us, it's teeth were more pointed than mine and sickeningly red. I had to fight the urge to throw up at the sight of it, the smell of death that clung to it.

Maka had obviously been affected too, looking pale and her pupils like a pinprick in her eyes. She reached out a hand for me quickly and I grabbed it, changing effortlessly into my sythe form, a change that had one been so difficult and uncomfortable, now as easy as breathing.

The creature was stalking toward the shaking, little girl with a horrible grin on it's face. Maka gripped me tightly and rushed in front of the girl, who I realized must be the missing daughter, the one they thought the pre-kishin had been targeting.

"Get back!" She shrieked at the girl and she quickly rushed back, away from the pre-kishin and from us. But she didn't take the chance to get away properly, which may have been a good thing, since the pre-kishin probably would have tried to persue her and make it a lot harder for us to kill it and protect her.

The pre-kishin growled at us, obviously not pleased with our intervention and Maka took the chance to attack it, but it dodged. Soon it became a dance of sorts, we attacked and it dodged. The thing was damn quick too and maka had to keep her guard up, since he was trying to slip past her to get to the little girl who was cowering a little way behind us.

It wasn't long till Maka's skills won out over it's newly found pre-kishin strength and Maka swiped me across his ribs, a sickening sound. The pre-kishin howled and pulled back warily, not dead, just angry. It launched itself at Maka with a shrill cry of fury and Maka jumped up, bringing me down on the pre-kishin as it landed where she'd been and burying my blade into it's head.

I heard a little cry behind us as the thing that had once been a pre-kishin became a soul. I didn't want to eat this one. I felt sickened and my stomach was churning, when I changed back. But then I swallowed back my nausea and choked back the soul. Number 23.

I felt panic, worry and a deep sadness through my lingering link with Maka and I quickly turned to her, wondering what the hell had made her thoughts turn so... horrified and I saw her looking at the little girl behind us, staring at where her once father had been killed... by us.

The girl looked so young and helpless, standing there in that blood-stained nightgown and messy brown hair, shaking like a leaf. Tears were dripping down her pale face and her blue eyes were wide with shock or horror or panic or some emotion I couldn't identify.

I could feel Maka's desperation to do something - anything! - to help this girl and she stepped forward unconciously. The girl let out a choked sob and suddenly flung herself at Maka, clutching tightly to her legs and sobbing hysterically. Maka gasped shakily and then she knelt down and pulled the poor child to her, hugging her tightly as the child sobbed into her shoulder.

"Mama..." The child cried. "I want my mama!" She let out a little grief stricken yelp and clung to Maka tighter.

Maka looked up at me helplessly, her own eyes filled with tears. Sure, we'd saved this little girl's life, but she'd gone through so much and lost her family. We may have arrived in time to save her, but we hadn't saved her mother. Though we wanted to, we couldn't always save everyone. I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it round the little child, who still clung to Maka. This little girl had lost everything her life had been.

We could only watch as medics came to look over the little, crying girl and she was taken away to be looked after, only letting go of Maka then. I could only hold my meister when she watched the girl go, still crying.

Still, we couldn't save everybody, but at least we saved her.

**A/N: Poor little girl. Man, I'm kinda sad now. But gotta keep moving on, as my friend always says. Plus, in my head, this girl's life works out as she moves in with her aunt, grows up healthy and joins the D.W.M.A like the girl and boy who saved her that night. Because sad endings make me emotional, so I like to think she had a happy ending. Maybe I'll write about her again one day. In fact, it's highly likely I will.**

******Review or the cat gets it... *holds up Blair in cat form*  
I MEAN IT!**

**v  
v  
v  
v  
**


	10. Secret Valentine by We The Kings

**A/N: You know, I'm not a coldplay fan - or a Rhianna fan for that matter either (Sorry, just my opinion!) but dang, the song 'Princess of China' is damn catchy in my opinion. Also, I keep listening to 'Seven days is too long' by Chuck Wood and Christina Aguilera's version of 'Car Wash'. Princess of china was my sister's fault cuz she was playing it loads, car wash was something that somehow kept coming up in my head and seven days I heard playing on TV and found it catchy :) Proof that I will listen to practically anything... except techno. I hate techno -_- **

**Review time with S Puff now :) I like how daytime-TVish that sounded.  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - I'm glad you liked it, since I know you seem to like the more serious ones a lot and I'm very pleased your interested in her story (though I will have to put some more thought into it all) And **_**FOOLS!**_** - I wouldn't have hurt Blair really... I'm a cat lover :3 Cat-witches included.  
****LucidityAcheived**** - Ah, your reviews always make me chuckle. Though BlackStar doesn't strike me as the tears of joy kinda guy, but who knows, right? I don't strike people as a secret ninja but I am... ;) As for Lord Death the pedophile... well let's face it, I love the guy, but he already sounds like one :3  
****Evilwhiskers**** - Firstly, yay! It's always awesome to get such a great review and I didn't think I was that good, but I'm really glad you think so. Also, soon I plan on trying to put up an unnamed bigger story, a story called witch hunter and a one-shot called Black-Out so I'll work to get them up soon-ish. Also I will definitely be carrying on, so no worries there... As for your little idea... keep an eye out on my next story ;P  
**

**Imagine if your body was covered with small mirrors. I so wanna try that.**

Secret Valentine by We The Kings

**Maka POV-**

When I woke up early (Nine in the morning) that Saturday, it was too early to start making breakfast when Soul wouldn't even be close to waking up and I felt too awake to go back to sleep. So I thought I might as well get this weeks shopping done, so I grab the house-keeping money and rush off.

Of course, it's never that easy. 'Shopping' is the general word we use for replace everything BlackStar broke, everything Soul sliced to pieces, replace any clothes that got torn during a mission and buy a ton of new food since they both already cleaned out all the food in our kitchen in one week. So after going to the supermarket for food, the furniture store to order a new table, BlackStar's house to make him cough up money for the table he smashed and the clothes store for a couple new t-shirts, it was twelve o'clock and I was praactically dragging myself home. All that walking, plus chasing BlackStar around to Maka-chop the money out of him, had really taken it out of me.

I opened the door and quietly set my bags down, in case Soul was still asleep (yeah, he's lazy) and padded silently into the house, then I froze at the sight before me.

Soul sitting at the piano, a pencil in his hand as he leaned forward to scawl some notes on a fresh looking music sheet. He waved his pencil like he was conducting something, humming a tune quietly and then suddenly grinned and added a few more notes to his sheet. He still hadn't noticed me yet as he leaned over the piano and started to play something, only a few notes, but I loved the hauntingly beautiful sound it made. He smiled to himself, nodding almost as if he didn't realize he was doing it.

I just stood there watching him from by the door unmovingly. I hadn't seen him sat in front of a piano since I met him, which was so long ago. Back then, he'd seemed so mysterious and intriguing. In a way, he hadn't changed, but now I felt sort of... connected to him now, as silly as that might sound.

Of course, he eventually noticed me, trailing of in his humming. "Maka.." He said in a surprised tone.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, feeling embarrassed about being so nosey, but I liked Soul's music. "You're playing the piano." Wow, obviously... I guess I was just really surprised.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am. It's my brother's birthday today, so I guess I just felt a little nostalgic and started playing... Sorry, I'll clear up now."

"No!" I protested, then blushed at how against the idea I'd sounded.

Soul smirked. "No? Why not then?"

I figeted nervously where I stood, not looking him in the eye. Then I sighed and spoke. "I haven't heard you play since I met you. I like your playing... It's like it's a part of you. Sorry, I sound silly. It's just it's -"

"No, no. It's good." Then his red eyes seemed to light up. "I love that you like my playing."

Something about Soul saying the word 'love' had me blushing like a fool. I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I really do like it."

Wow, I was just so full of verbal expression today, right?

But Soul grinned happily, like I just made his day. He patted the bench right next to him. "Get over here, Maka."

I forgot completely about the shopping bags I'd dumped by the door and went over, perching at the edge of the left side of the bench, since it wasn't that big and I didn't want to cram myself against Soul. But Soul had other ideas. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer to him, so we were pressed up together. If I was blushing before, then it was nothing compared to now. Soul gave me a little, devious smile. "Today's your lucky day then, Maka. You're going to help me finish this piece I'm working on."

"Me!? I can't play piano!" I stammered, wondering if my partner had gone insane again.

But Soul's devious smile only got wider. "It's fine, Maka. I'll teach you the basics. Trust me."

I wanted to tell him a lot then. I wanted to say I think he's insane. I wanted to say that sitting with him and listening to him play was way more than 'fine'. I wanted to tell him I trusted him completely and admit that I already knew a little bit about music, since once I'd realized how much he'd liked it, I'd studied it a little. Just a little. Instead, I just nodded.

He grinned and eagerly turned to the piano, where there were a bunch of music sheets, some covered in notes and others practically blank. The first one he pulled out only had the first line filled. Soul pointed to the line. "This is what I've got so far, since I haven't been working on it long. But first I'll teach you the basics and then we'll work on that." He pulled out another sheet, one that was completed and pointed his pencil to it. "They're measures. See these lines? Each line represents a musical pitch. Every note on a scale is represented by it's position on the line or the spaces in between. The higher the note is on the lines, the higher the pitch. Gettting it so far?"

I nodded in confirmation and it went on like that. It was nice, just hanging out and being completely at ease like this. I felt like me and Soul were finally getting it right with each other, no fighting or arguing, just discussing things and having a lot of fun. Soul started to open up a little too, like he only did rarely. He told me about his brother, Wes, the master violin player and how Soul envied Wes for his musical talent. He reminded me of my preference of the note 'G' and told me how it suited me because it was simple, but it shined in some strange way. Then he blushed and played a few notes, avoiding my gaze. I hadn't been able to relax with Soul like this for so long and I was glad I have the kind, easy-going Soul back, since I'd been seeing him wound up far too tight recently.

Soon we had our piece of music. I didn't do much, only contributing an opinion and a suggestion of a certain note or chord hear and there, but Soul insisted it was _our_ song. That made me kind of happy.

It was dark when he finally played the whole thing and I have to say, it was perfect. It didn't sound as melancholy as the piece he'd played when I'd first met him. This one reminded me of what it was like to see the light after coming out of a dark place. I told Soul this and he laughed like I was missing something, an important point or something.

"What are you laughing at me for?" I grumbled, angry that he'd spoiled how well we'd been getting along.

"You're being cute, Maka." He told me with a devilish grin.

That's it, I was going to explode with embarrassment. I growled at Soul. "Not funny, Soul. I-" He took hold of my arm with a chuckle and I jerked back in surprise, cutting off what i was saying and knocking my arm against the piano, resulting in a loud _**clang**_ of pianos keys and I flushed in embarrassment over it all.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered. "I didn't - I wasn't trying... I mean-"

"Maka?" Soul was suddenly pretty close to me now, his red eyes staring into mine with amusement and... something else.

"I-er...Yes, Soul?" I managed to get out, trying to compose myself, which wasn't easy with how close he was.

His face was inches from mine. "Shut up." I went to protest and possibly Maka-chop him, but it seems he'd discovered an effective way to distract me. He kissed me.

**A/N: Awwwww! How that for fluffeh!? I hope you all liked that (especially you Lucidity, you fluff-lover!) Ahhh, nice doing all that fluffy SoMa stuff with the sounds of Maka screaming "Chrona!" in the background... Wait, whaaaa?  
My little sister is watching Soul Eater on her laptop below me (which is where the Maka scraming is coming from) :) And since she broke her laptop, she can't use headphones or earphones so... I can hear whatever she does o.o Dun, dun, daaaaaa! Mostly, she just watches a ton of anime and listens to music, so as long as she keeps it down while I write, I'm cool with it.**

**Oh about all the Soul music talk about notes and lines and stuff... you don't really have to know what it means, just that it's music talk. :)**

**I will be trying to post the next chapter/story thingy by this evening as it's a special one... *wink wink* So now I've got some serious research to do for that next chpater/story thingy (Translation: I have to watch a certain soul eater episode.)**

**Review and fluffiness shall live on!  
Hehehe, I used the word 'shall'**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	11. The Excalibur Song

**A/N: Quick review response to ****Lady Shadow 77**** - Shall is an awesome word and fluff loving is good! :D**

**Well guys, if you picked up all those heavy hints I was laying down in the last chapter/story thingy then you might have already figured out what this story is about. If not then here we go:  
A certain Evilwhiskers reviewed and suggested an awesome idea. Well the actual words were more: **_**Could you write a story with Exalibur? Just because he's that cool :D**_**  
Well people, I thought that idea was gold ;D I do love Excalibur so I'm going to forget the rules (just this once) and chose a song for this story. And that song is 'The Excalibur Song'! So Evilwhiskers (nice name, right?) this one's specially for you since you asked ;) Hope you like it!**

**Ok then people! This is Kid and BlackStar meeting Excalibur for the first time (in episode 9), from Excalibur's highly amusing point of view. **

The Excalibur Song written, produced and sang by the one and only Excalibur

"Looks like the path dead ends here." I heard a thoughtful tone muse aloud. A worthy hero, perhaps.

"Hey, over there!" Another more eager voice exclaimed. Good, this visitor obviously knew how much of an honor it is to be in my presence.

"Yes, no doubt about it." The first voice said with suitable reverance. "That's it... The Holy Sword, Excalibur."

So he knows who I am... The two young boys looked at where I was placed in the centre of the cave. The two heroes walked in front of me, watching me carefully. They would do. They would be just fine to weild me as long as they were ready to accept the terms.

"Awesome." The blue haired boy said. _**Fools!**_ Did they not know a more regal word for my superiority? After all, as the dark haired boy had rightly said, I am The Holy Sword, Excalibur.

The dark haired one with the odd white stripes spoke again. "The air here is viabrating. Standing here I can easily believe what the book says about becoming a hero and earning everlasting fame and glory. This cave seems like a magical place. Look at the sword, such precise ornementation on the hilt. Not a single nick on the blade. Yes, it is indeed worthy of the title Holy Sword. A magnificent sword that can only be pulled out by the chosen hero. By me..."

I was tired of this boy's speech when he clearly wasn't admiring me enough. The blue haired boy grabbed my hilt and pulled me from the ground. _**Fools!**_ It took them long enough.

The blue haired boy paused for a second, before bouncing around in a rather ood way. "Yeah! Look like I'm the hero! A big, big hero. Yahoo!"

The other boy seemed to be having a mental breakdown, not looking so well, curling up on the floor and..._** Fool!**_ He had put my book down on the floor without care. The spine may get creased.

After a few minutes the spine-creasing, dark haired boy got up and faced the blue haired boy who had pulled me from the ground. "How about a do-over?"

Ahh, he wishes to weild me too. Only right. I am the legendary Holy Sword.

"Huh? You saying it didn't count or something?" The blue haired boy almost growled. Don't worry, blue one. There is enough of me to go around. He plunged me back into the ground. "Fine. But I'm sure it's just going to be the same every time."

"No, this time I'm going to do it." The stripey boy announced.

The blue haired boy laughed. "Yeah right. You wish. The sword chose me to be it's hero, Kid. I'm a big fat hero."

Hmm, he wasn't exactly fat, but he might want to tone down if he wishes to be the one to weild _me._

The stripey boy went to grab my hilt, then paused and pulled a rather odd face. Then he crouched down and rubbed my hilt with a cloth. "Best to be safe. Who knows who else has touched this sword over the years."

Good choice. I drew many to me, in the hopes that they would be the lucky one to weild me and some of them were a little odd, like the stripey one. There was a rather odd one a few years back with a screw in his head, who tried to weild me.

"Hurry up and do it!" The blue boy told him irritably.

The stripey one reached out to my hilt and pulled me from the ground. He gasped. "It came out!"

"Huh? How come you were able to pull it out too? It must be because I loosened it!" The blue one demanded. Now it's my time to shine...

"Welcome, welcome! Welcome to my cave, young ones!" I said in a most regal tone that is sure to have impressed them, glowing royally and lifting from the stripey one's hand.

"It's talking!" The blue one gasped. _**Fool!**_ Would he believe I am mute?

"Forgive the belated salutations. I am the Holy Sword, Excalibur!" I shone with the most blinding light and the young ones practically kneeled before me.

The light died down and I stood before them, in all my regal glory.

The blue one looked at me. "So incredibly... lame!"

_**Fool!**_

"You're the holy sword?" The blue one asked. "In the top hat? Seriously?"

The stripey one had started to snigger!? _**Fools!**_

"You're one to talk!" I told him, holding my cane so it pointed to his face. "Who are you exactly?"

The blue one drew himself up straight. "Who am I? Black-"

Never mind, it did not matter. "My legend dates back to the twelth centuary, thank you very much. From the looks of you, you must be meisters. Where are you children from!?" I pointed my cane to the blue one again.

"Who do you think you are pointing that thing at me?" He knocked my cane away. "Put it down, freak."

The stripey one added. "We're from death weapon-"

"I know that." I told him with great dignity. "Here, I want to show you something."

I turned and the blue one asked foolishly. "Then why did you ask if you already knew the answer? What's with this guy? Why the hell isn't he wearing any pants?"

The stripey one leaned to the blue one. "What's he showing us, I wonder?"

Valid point, stripey one. I turned suddenly and pointed my cane to him. "Young ones, do you want to hear the legend of me?"

The blue one yelled something, but I was in the zone right now. It was probably a 'yes' anyway.

"Do you want to hear a heroic tale?" I questioned.

The blue one spoke again, but I ignored it.

"Where have you travelled here from?" I asked, wondering why they hadn't already told me.

"As we said we're from death weap-"

"What is your favorite number between one and twelve?" I inquired, again wondering why they hadn't already told me.

"What?" The blue one blurted out. "Between one and twelve? One, obviously, because I refuse to back down till I'm number one.

The stripey one added. "And mine is eight becuase of it's perfect symmetry."

_**"FOOLS!"**_ I told them. "What right do you have to choose a number? My legend dates all the way back to the twelth centuary, you know."

"You already asked us to pick a favorite number so we did!" The blue one protested stupidly.

"Do you want to hear my legend or not?" I asked, waving my cane close to his face.

"Ugh! Just quit with the cane already, will ya?"

But I did not listen to his ramblings, instead beginning my marvelous story. "As I said, my legend begins in the twelth centuary. My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream at the cafe. My afternoons begin with a cup of hot tea with two lumps of sugar. And my evenings-"

"Let me guess." The blue one interupted rudely. "Booze? Sounds right for an old guy like you."

_**"FOOL!" **_I informed him. "In the evening I change into my pajamas."

"Why are we even care about that?"

The stripey one cut in. "That's all irrelevant to the legend-"

_**"FOOLS!"**_ I said. "Do you know what this hat is?"

"Huh?" The blue one asked dumbly.

I turned to him. "I asked, do you know what this hat is?"

"How should we know that!" The blue one protested.

"It appears to be made of silk, if that's what you mean." The stripey one tried.

_**"FOOLS!" **_I yelled. "If you don't know I guess I'll have to tell you. The taller the chefs hat, the greater the chef."

"Ok, so what you're trying to tell us is-"

_**"FOOLS!"**_ I interupted. "Who said that I was a chef?" I certainly did not. They truly are fools.

"Nothing you're saying makes any sense." The blue one leaned down to tell me.

I sighed, resting my cane on my shoulder and murmered irritably.

The blue one screached rather loudly. "YOU ARE BEYOND ANNOYING!"

Yes, I have to agree, the stripey one is rather annoying.

Speaking of the stripey one, he said something but I couldn't hear it over the gritting of the blue one's teeth.

"HOLY SWORD, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! LET ME SEE THAT BOOK!" The blue one snatched my precious book from the stripey one's grasp. _**Fool! **_ He must be careful with it. "IT'S COMPLETELY UNRELIABLE! WHO WROTE THIS, LET'S SEE!" The blue one looked at my book. "The author is...ee-ex-caly-buur?"

"Excalibur." The stripey one corrected.

The blue one threw down my book. "YOU?"

I pointed my cane to his face. "No autographs!" I handed them my list of provisions.

"Before becoming my meister, there is a list of almost a thousand provisions you must peruse." I instructed them. "Be sure to look through all of them. They're important."

"Even the backs of these pages have been written on." The stripey one correctly pointed out. He reminded me of a zebra...

"I greatly look forward to your participation in number 452, the five hour story-telling party. And thus...!" I raised my arms and glowed with a blinding light once more. Lifting away from the ground in my sword form. "Thus you have been chosen! It shall all be yours, victory and glory!"

Clearly, I had impressed them. The both repeated what I said and reached out to grasp my hilt with awed looks on their faces.

"Now let's go, together!" I cried out, my power radiating across the room. Then... they planted me back in the ground.

"Yeah right!" The blue one said. "Who'd want a sword like you?"

"Useless piece of metal." The stripey one contributed.

They started to leave! I tried to entice them back. "Hey, come back! I can lower those one thousand provisions to eight hundred! Just as long as you take part in the story telling party!"

But they kept going. Hmm... perhaps they simply weren't ready for my power yet.

**A/N: Well that wasn't as great as I'd hoped it might be, but I hope you guys like it. Now, I'm gonna watch some more Soul Eater ;)  
Ahh, you guys have no idea how long this one took... Too...Much...Excalibur...  
**

_**FOOLS!  
**_**What is your favorite number between one and twelve?  
Me: Er...Excalibur? I just asked you to ask for rev-  
E: My legend began in the twelve centuary...  
Me: Please, no! Come on guys, review and save me from this thing!**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	12. She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon

**A/N: Firstly, yay Evilwhiskers sounded like she was about to explode in a happy way about it all and you guys all seemed to like it so yay.**

**Also:  
Me: Jerks... you all left me to rot with that... thing. -_-  
Excalibur: Who are you?  
Me: You asked that seven times already this morning! Will you f-  
E: I know that already.  
Me: KNOW WHAT!? GET OUT YOU FREAKISH WHITE PENGUIN THING! I AM TRYING TO WRITE NOW! I'LL WILL *beep noise* KILL YOU!**

...I'm back :) Sorry kiddies, but Excalibur's not feeling so great anymore. Something about being attacked with his own cane by some crazy chick (You can't pin anything on me. You didn't see anything...)

**Now let me get to the reviews before he becomes concious again.  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Excalibur's current state of unconciousness is on your hands. -_- But yeah I'm impressive :D I can't believe I update so frequently either to be honest. On my fictionpress account I'm awful with updating. I won't be updating so frequently when school gets into gear next wednesday though. It'll start to slow down (though I'll still post as much as possible) plus, I've got new soul eater fics I'm working on which will hopefully be good as they're stories, not one-shots :)  
****LucidityAcheived**** - I'm on your iPod? *is touched* My iPod is an iPod shuffle and is not as cool... My sister? Helpful? *laughs hysterically* She's about as helpful as a bull in a china shop. I cleared out this wardrobe filled with junk while she played pokemon on her D.S. So I'm familiar with snivy (My sister called her snivy 'Chad'...*facepalms*) And yes, fun is always doubled with me around. ;P  
****Evilwhiskers**** - Evilwhiskers, are you there!? It sounded like you were exploding! ;D I like that 'curiousity killed the shinigami', can I use that? The S Puff Fluff will continue. (Heheheh I rhymed S Puff and Fluff...*is overjoyed*)**

She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon

Ok, this is about Maka and Soul getting to know each other properly after they've become partners. Maka shows up at his house with the idea of hanging out in the hopes of improving their resonance and stuff. And like I said, the other stories are irrelvevant so what happened in them doesn't apply to this story, just in case you get confused and you're like 'wait, Kami's already left? But in the other story, she didn't leave until Maka moved in with Soul?'

**Soul POV-**

When Maka Albarn just turned up at my house with no warning, I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

I mean, I'd only known the girl a couple of weeks, but one thing I was sure of was that she was totally organised. This is the kind of girl who would at least call before just appearing at your house.

"Idiot." She looked at me tiredly. "Turn on your damn phone, will ya?"

Ahh, so that explained it.

She strolled into my house like she lived here and sat herself down on my couch. She was wearing a simple denim skirt, an aqua blue tank top and brown boots. It was a weird combanation, but it worked on her. Her hair was in it's signature pigtails. I looked at her irritably. I hadn't expected her here, obviously and I'd planned an entire day of some good ol' couch slouch. When Maka came over, it meant practising. "What'd ya want, Maka? And you could've called my landline if I didn't answer my mobile."

Maka sighed and gave me a look that said she thought I was as thick as a slug. She did that a lot, I'd noticed. "I don't know your landline number, Soul. And I thought we should hang out today."

My jaw dropped, just a little. At first, when I'd met Maka, she'd seemed pretty friendly and cool. She still was, of course, but I'd come to know her a little more, only a little more though. Firstly, she was nice, but get on the wrong side of her and she'd ram a book through your skull. No joke. Secondly, she never "hangs out" with people. Sure, she'd chat to this guy BlackStar and his partner around school, but after school, she'd just walk off on her own. She knows were I live, but I know next to nothing about her. Thirdly, sometimes I see her give me an odd look in training. At first, I'd thought she'd had a crush on me or something, but then I realized it was more confusion and wariness. She'd flinch when I touched her. Some days, I wasn't sure whether Maka liked or hated me. So when she said 'hang out', I was baffled.

"You mean like training...?" I asked hesitantly. Yeah, it had to be training.

Maka looked at me in surprise from her seat on the couch as I loomed over her, not sitting down. "No, I mean hang out. There's this weird market thing going on in one of the lower levels **(A/N: Levels - look at how Death City is set out, like in levels with the DWMA on the top level, right?) **and I wanted to check it out, so I'm asking, if you not busy, would you like to come with me?"

Pinch me, I'm dreaming. Maka is trying to ask me to go to a market with her. The world is ending. Cheese flys. BlackStar is a normal kid. It's alllll a dream, Soul. Since, like I said, Maka doesn't "hang out". Ever.

"You're asking me... to go to a market with you...?" I asked carefully, in case I'd got it wrong somehow.

She sighed again. "Yeah, Soul. Am I speaking in a foreign tongue or something?"

"I can't believe you want me to go to the market with you." I said in bafflement.

Maka blushed and I realized that might have come out badly, my confusion sounding more like I was laughing that she'd ask that. She stood up quickly. "You don't have to go, Soul. I just thought it might be good for us to hang out because it might improve our soul resonance." She went to walk for the door in embarrassment.

Ahh, now it made more sense. I grabbed her arm and grinned. "So it is training in a way? But I like this training better than the usual work out sessions, so sounds cool. Let me grab a coat and we'll take the bike there."

She gave me a hesitant smile. "Sure."

I rushed into my room and grabbed my yellow and black letterman jacket. I'd bought it recently and I liked it a lot, because it was comfy and warm. I grabbed Maka's arm and propelled her out the door happily. She laughed when she saw my bike. When she'd found out I had a motorbike, she'd been pretty against riding on it, but now she seemed to love it.

The market was only a few levels below us and only took a few minutes to get to. When we got there it was already in full swing, filled with people from all over Death City and bursting with activity. Maka grinned at me, not seeming so hesitant now and I found myself grinning back.

"Look, Soul!" She said excitedly, pointing to a stall selling books. You can take the bookworm out of the house, but she'll still be a bookworm in the end.

I smiled indulgently at her. Then I had an idea to make this day a lot more interesting. "Ok, you got me here, so I wanna ask you to do something with me."

We headed over to the book stall at a slow pace and Maka looked at me curiously. "What?"

I smirked. "We can ask each other any questions we want, as long as their appropriate, since I know you'd kill me if I asked anything too personal. The only hitch is we have to be honest with the answer and if you won't answer, there has to be a good reason. Plus, it'll help with our resonance, right? All this up front honesty and stuff and we'll get to know each other a little more."

Maka considered it for a minute and then nodded. "Okay." Then she seemed to have some kind of lightbulb moment. "Why did you seem to find it so funny when I asked you to come here with me?" We'd reached the book stall now and she bent down to examine a book, not meeting my gaze.

"No, it wasn't that!" I said quickly and then felt so uncool. "It's just you don't seem to be the type to 'hang out' and I didn't think you'd want to hang out with me of all people."

She blinked at me confusedly. "What kind of type am I then? And why'd you think I wouldn't want to hang out with you of all people?"

Damn, I'd kind of drove myself into a corner. "You just strike me as the kind of person who prefers her own company. And it's just... sometimes you look at me funny."

She gave me a look like 'are you sure your not drunk?' and I felt the urge to facepalm myself. Yep, I'd handled those questions well. Maka raised an eyebrow at me. "I look at you funny?"

I flushed slightly. "I mean, you know, sometimes you look at me like your not happy being round me. Which may sound stupid since we're partners and stuff, but-"

"No, you're right." Maka said, once again looking down at another book and avoiding my gaze. My heart sank a little at her words. Damn, even the one girl you thought might get along with you doesn't like being around you. Maka looked up and saw my expression and then blushed, waving her hands wildly. "No! Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" She gave me a sheepish look. "I meant that yeah, I do look at you funny. I like being around you well enough."

"Well enough?" I smirked. "Geez Maka, you sure know how to bruise a guys ego. I'm wounded."

"No, I didn't mean it like that either!" She was bright red now and I kinda felt satisfied about that. "Soul!" She whined my name pitifully. "Ugh, you're messing with me aren't you!?"

I nodded, since I'd promised not to lie. "Yeah, but you're cute when you blush."

Her eyes went wide and I don't think she could have got any redder. "I just - I don't dislike you!" She blurted out.

I nodded, trying not to laugh, since I knew she'd Maka chop me if I did. "Good to know."

Maka put down the book she'd had a death grip on and set it down on the stall again. "It's just... I do give you funny looks, I guess." I raised an eyebrow at her and she got all flustered. "I just worry that you'll turn out like my papa!" Then she clapped her hands over her mouth like she hadn't meant to say that.

Ok, she thought I'd be like her dad? I'd met Maka's dad one before and the guy was seriously creepy. Maka had seemed to be in some argument with him over something I'd never bothered to ask about. I'd only met the guy for a little while, but it'd been long enough to know I'd never be like that guy. "You think I'll turn out like your creepy father?"

Maka ducked her head down, turning away from the book stall and strolling further down the street. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No way, Maka. Remember the rules? Complete honesty." I reminded her firmly.

It was silent for a while, then she finally let out a deep breath. "Fine. You wanna know? Just great." Maka said bitterly and I got a subtle feeling that this was not a subject she liked. "My papa? As well as being creepy, he's also a loser, a cheater and a total ass." **(A/N: Pardon my french, kiddywinks!)**

"Tell me what you really think." I said sarcastically. Wow, it was like Maka hated the guy.

She scowled at me. "Yeah, real funny, Soul." Then she stormed off through the crowds.

Oh crap! I rushed after her and grabbed her arm before I lost her and dragged her to the side, ignoring her protests. "I'm very, really, truly sorry about that, Maka. But what's the deal with this? Seriously, no skipping round the subject, come out with what your problem with me is."

She made an irritated noise. "Fine! My papa cheated on my mama. A lot. They were weapons partners and it screwed up their entire partnership when he started all that. Usually... I don't really hang around boys much because of that."

"You hang around with BlackStar." I pointed out.

"BlackStar is not a boy, he is a blue-haired monkey." Maka retorted.

"Well Maka, it's not like I think of you in a... romantic way..." I said awkwardly, surprised I didn't choke on the lie.

Maka shook her head embarrassedly at me. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... I have trust issues, I guess. I just keep thinking you might let me down or something when I need you."

I was kinda hurt that she'd think that, but I could get where she's coming from. The biggest male figure in your life is usually your father and if they screw up, well, I knew how much that could mess with a person. "Well, in the unlikely chance I do that, which will probably never happen since I'm not like that loser, I am entirely sure you can kick my ass."

She giggled and I was glad to have cheered her up a little. "I don't think I'll have to. I thought you were different, but, you know, old habits die hard and I was still a little wary."

I nodded, glad she'd thought I was different. There was something about this girl that I just felt a little protective about and I wanted her to trust me. Then something occured to me. "What about your mother?"

Maka froze. Uh oh, bad topic. "My mama doesn't live in Death City anymore. She and my papa divorced a few months back and she left on a sort of round the world trip. She sends me postcards sometimes."

Ah crap, really bad topic. Maka had it as hard as I did. Sure, my parents hadn't understood me, but neither of them had cheated enough to give me trut issues or disappeared off on a round the world trip. I only felt more protective of Maka now. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." Maka smiled up at me. "I love my mama and I want her to be happy after what papa did to her with all that cheating. She was a meister too. She made my papa into a death sythe. My mama was an amazing meister and I want to make a death sythe too." Maka's smile brightened at me. "I want to make my mama proud."

Without thinking, I spoke. "I bet she's already proud with you being as strong and determined as you are now."

Oops, did not mean to go all cheesey. But then Maka blushed and her smile became all cute and I felt a little bit of pride. She looked at me with a small smile. "Thanks, Soul."

I smiled and went to reply, but then a loud blur of blue ruined the moment.

"IT IS ME, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" Oh great, the blue-haired monkey was here.

His shy, dark-haired partner smiled at us from behind him. "Hey guys. I came down here to have a look round and BlackStar tagged along. It's so nice to see you here."

I have to say, while I liked Tsubaki and her sweet nature. I kinda resented her and BlackStar for busting in on us while I was finally seeming to get along great with Maka.

But then the resentment faded when Maka shyly took my hand and dragged me over to the next stall with Tsubaki and BlackStar.

**A/N: Oh BlackStar, you romance wrecker...  
Yay, I love this song and I luuuurrrve this story. FLUFFNESS FOREVER! *has had too much sugar* I do love doing SoMa stories about arguments, drunkness, Maka's creepy dad and/or fluff. It's pretty fun. The next ones will be the return of DRUNK MAKA ;D And possibly a drunk Soul since I didn't have enough fun with him last time ;)**

**Oh by the way, about the whole 'pardon my french' A/N I did during the story was cuz some people are iffy about the "swearing" (If they think ass is bad, wait until they hear what I came out with that time I stubbed my toe.) ^^ Though in warning, I will probably get sweary (lol made up word!) in the next chapter, since ya know, they're drunk.**

**You know, when I type too fast and my fingers go all tangled, it looks like I'm writing in german or something. It amuses me and I hitnk I liekt ti. ;) (Points to anyone who can guess what I meant to write...)**

**lol While I was writing the story, that song from the movie the king and I (My mum used to watch that with me) 'Getting to know you' came on. Oh, the greatly timed irony! ;D**

******Me: Oh no! Excalibur is waking up!  
E: *mumbling as he wakes up* my legend...**_**FOOLS!**_**  
Me: He's awake again, damn it! Right, here's the plan: You guys review and I'll hit Excalibur in the head with his own cane!**

-No Excaliburs were harmed in the making of this story-

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	13. Animal by Neon Trees

**A/N: Thank you to all who offered help with beating up Excalibur, though it may be a little late... Anyone know a place where I can bury something without it ever being found... like for example a small body? Just an example! ^^**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews...  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yes indeed. That... thing really made me want to punch things. And so I did. I may have over done it though. Just a tad. And yes, DRUNK MAKA TIME! :D Part-tay!  
****Evilwhiskers**** - I just have this feeling you like the fluff...? Call it a hunch... ;) Yeah, my friends and me where chatting and the topic was 'what anime character are you most like?' and instantly everyone turned to me and went 'She is defintely Maka'. I maka chop (hell, I did that before soul eater did), read 24/7 and I'm not someone to mess with :D Bookstores are my best friends. Drunk SoMa and drunk antics, you say? Well, I'm not that kind of gal! *laughs sarcastically* Kidding! Just see below! ;D  
****LucidityAchieved**** - Yeah, fluff has become a regular word in my vocabulary. I wish Soul and Maka would actually kiss too. We all know they like each other... Everyone swears all the fucking time at our fucking school ;) Drunk Maka is awesome as you will see ;)**

**Soup. I love that word. I love the words fuzz and squid happens (Thanks Lucidity!) The word Huzzah!, wiffle waffled and fluff are good too. There are soooo many good words. Except that one word that begins with 't'. Yes, people. I mean turnips *shudders dramatically***

**And now for some good DRUNK MAKA! *cheers and clapping* **

Animal by Neon Trees

Soul wasn't sure which drink it was that tipped Maka over the line that was normality, straight into the land of piss drunk. Maybe the fifth, maybe the sixth, maybe the _tenth_. It didn't really matter though. What mattered was trying to pry her away from any guy she danced with and that was not easy _at all_.

Reasons why? Well, she was drunk. And a drunk Maka is a slap-happy Maka. Every time he tried to drag her away from whatever guy she was dancing with, she'd slap him angrily and go back to dancing. In fact, Soul was starting to think he'd never be able to get rid of the handprint-shaped slap mark on his cheek, ever. Secondly, drunk Maka is also a crazy flirt. Like, grab whatever guy who was free, pull him onto the dance floor and press up close and personal. Not that whatever guy it was minded. They all lapped up her attention, of course and Soul wanted to take his sythe to them every time he saw their expressions as they looked at Maka in a way he was _not_ and never would be ok with. Also, every time he managed to get her away from whatever guy she'd be dancing with, (by throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away, while she protested and thumped his back with her fists) she'd slip away again within seconds and he'd have to go seeking her out again, always finding her with a new drunken dance partner pressed up against her.

All of which meant Soul was not a happy camper. Not even a little. He should never had let his friends convince him and Maka to come to Death City's newest club with them. It had been a bad choice for sure.

Maka had disappeared again. He'd had a tight hold on her arm and suddenly something had slammed into the side of his face and when the room had stopped spinning, Maka had gone and Soul had realized she'd just punched him in the face. He looked around the room for her again, trying to spot the crimson of her very short dress or her ashy blonde hair, that she'd left out tonight.

He scanned the room and it was like he saw everyone he'd come here with, _but_ Maka. Patti and Liz had started a drunken bar fight with a big gang of bikers. Except now the bikers were all unconcious and Patti was jumping up and down on one of them like he was some kind of trampoline. Liz was yelling for 'any more challenges'. Then he spotted a head of bright blue hair in the corner. BlackStar had obviously found Tsubaki in his drunken travels and Soul was thinking she must also be drunk, because a sober Tsubaki would never be making out with BlackStar in the _corner_. Kid was standing on top of a bar stool and was preaching at the top of his voice about the lack of symmetry in the room. The funny thing was, that Kid hadn't even had a single sip of alcohol all night. He was totally sober and totally pissing off the bartender, all without the asistance of liquid courage.

But still no _Maka_.

He got up and pushed his way through the dancing crowds, checking out the bar area and dark conrners. Well, that is until he came face to face with a drunk and angry Patty.

"You!" Patty slurred in the angry tone that only a woman could achieve. "You, that guy with the face..."

"Soul." He prompted, hoping she wasn't going to punch him too. Only his meister got _that_ honor.

"Yeah, Soul!" Patty chirped, as if the name had been on the tip of her tongue, though Soul knew she had no idea who he was at her level of drunkeness. "Soul, your face reminds me of a shark..."

"That's nice, Patty." Soul said in his 'sooth the raging animal' tone.

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say as Patty got a scary look on her face. "DON'T. Say. My. Naaaame!" She growled, poking him in the chest threateningly.

_Oh, here we go, _Soul thought to himself. He tried to thing of something to distract her and recalled the perfect thing. "Hey, I think Kid had a giraffe. Look, over there."

Soul pointed to where his was being pulled off the bar stool by the bartender now and Patty's face brightened. "Kid!" Then she scampered off in his direction, warbling the word 'giraffe' in a sing song voice.

Soul sighed at the close call and carried on his search.

Damn, Maka had sure hid somewhere this time. He scanned the crowds constantly, but no damn Maka. Waitresses where all over the places with their 'sir, would you like a drink' line and Soul hadn't been afraid to help himself.

Eventually, he'd realized that all the drinking he'd been doing meant he wasn't the right side of sobriety. After his fifth drink, he sort of acknowledged the fact he was drunk. After sixth drink, he acknowledged that someone had started spinning the room just a bit.

Of course, right when he was too drunk to think things through, that was when his partner appeared. Maka popped up right at his side. "Soooul!" She chirped happily, grabbing onto his arm and nuzzling it with her head like some sort of cat.

In normal circumstances, Soul would have seized his chance to grab her and drag her out of the club. But drunk Soul wanted some fuuuuuun. He grabbed Maka round the waist and she giggled happily. "Sooooul, dance with me!"

Again, normally Soul would turn her down. She was drunk, he wasn't thinking straight and dancing with Maka didn't exactly help him be good. But instead he smiled and let her pull him onto the dancefloor.

Maka grinned up at him with a sultry smile as they danced. He wasn't as close as she'd like him to be, but she liked how Soul's hands felt on her waist. He was warm, like a...like a toaster. A Soul toaster. The thought made her giggle like a little girl, which ended in Soul giving her a 'you nut' look, though he seemed to find her funny.

Maka liked how her partner's usually stark white hair was now changing colour under the lights of the club. She couldn't help but reach a hand out and brush through it curiously. Soul's hair was soft, not spikey like she'd thought it'd be.

"Er... Maka?" Soul asked in confusion as his drunken meister got up close to him and started running her hands through his hair. It was weird, but he was kind of liking it.

Maka frowned at his tone. She was hoping he'd be nicer when he was drunk. Sometimes Maka would catch Soul looking at her with an admiring and often, longing look. Well, at least she'd thought it was that. But then whatever he said next was usually insulting and hurtful. Would it kill him to give her one decent compliment? She decided to ask him. "Soul, why don't you... you know, _like_ me? In that way?"

Ok, with Maka all close to him with his finger in his hair and asking questions like _that_, he should be rethinking this entire situation. But damn, he _liked_ Maka. In fact, if he liked her anymore, he'd have even more trouble with those damned nosebleeds. More and more recently, he'd found himself looking at Maka in an entirely different way. He'd always found her hot, but now he found himself trying not to die of bloodloss when she walked out the bathroom in a towel or staring at her legs too long in those tiny shorts. Not good. "Oh trust me, Maka. I defintely _like _you in that way. No question of that."

Hmm. Maka tilted her head sideways to consider that. "But you're always so mean to me, Soul."

"Well, can't have you suspecting that I stare at you whenever you're not looking." Soul said cheerfully. The normal Soul would be crying if he heard himself say that, but drunk Soul was on a roll tonight it seemed. He seemed to be digging his own grave. "After all, you are really hot. Especially in this tiny dress that I'm thanking my lucky stars you wore tonight." Normally, he would have been Maka chopped by now. It was kind of refreshing that he could say whatever he wanted. So he carried on. "Though if I see you with yet another guy, I think I'll start taking a sythe to the guy."

Maka giggled happily, moving her hands from his hair to his shoulders. "Well, I really _like_ you too, Soul."

Well that was fan-tucking-fastic. **(A/N: My friend says that a lot lol)** Another thing that was great is that Soul was not quite drunk enough for that not to register so when Maka said that he had to stop himself from practically throwing himself at her. _She's drunk. She's drunk, damn it. She's just saying stuff. She's a flirt when she's drunk. But if she wasn't drunk... NO! Bad Soul! Think sober thoughts like... okay, that was not a sober thought. Bad Soul, no Maka-related thoughts. Only sober, thoughts like... a cold shower. A really cold shower. And no, Maka is not in that shower, you perv. Damn it!_

But Maka was blissfully unaware of Soul's inner monolouge. Not that it mattered much, since the moment Maka pulled her hands away from him, he felt a little part of him go 'nooo, come back hands' which wasn't such a great idea.

Maka pouted sadly, looking all cute and lost. her voice was all miserable when she spoke. "You told me I had fat ankles."

...Of couse, Maka would remember that. He'd realized everything he'd insulted about her wasn't really a big deal and he had no physical insults, so he'd just made up something. Which was really a kind of lame insult, since everyone knows Maka's got this really great dancer body that's all slim and flexible and- okay, really not helping with the sober thoughts.

He pulled Maka closer to him, only so she wouldn't slip away again like she'd done earlier. "Well that was a complete lie, so ignore all that. You're ankles are as perfect as the rest of you."

Well, loose tongue is just another feature of dunk Soul it seemed, but Maka didn't seem to be bothered. Instead she blushed sweetly and put her head on his shoulder in embarrassment. Not good, not good, not good, but so good.

Maka was tired of playing around with Soul. They always had this awkwardness about them and she really wanted to know this, dang it. "Hey Soul?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him. "Do you want me, honestly?"

Crap. Not - In fact, do you know what? Damn it all to hell. Soul was tired of trying to be good when he was all close to Maka 'the tease' Albarn. He grabbed her by the waist firmly. "Hell yeah, I do."

Then he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

Well, _damn_. Maka obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her. He loved that about her, how once she knew she wanted something, she'd put her all into it and it damn well showed. Though he'd never admit it sober, Soul hadn't really kissed many girls. When he lived with his family, he couldn't really slip out and hang with kids his age. When he'd first moved into Death City, he'd admit he'd hung around some girls who really liked him and he'd considered going out with them, but then Maka had started to get to him and he'd realized it was a cold day in hell when he settled for less than her. So yeah, he didn't have much experience with kissing, but he'd guess that Maka was good at it. Really good at it.

Maka pulled back a little and grinned. "About time, Soul." He was about to respond, but then he realized all that he could think of was something like mmfffhhmmm so he just kissed her again. He was making out with his meister in the middle of a dancefloor in a crowded club. Maka would kill him if she was sober, but she wasn't and she didn't seem to have any complaints as she slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

The next morning, he'd tell himself off for taking advantage of maka like this and how uncool he'd been. But then he'd realize maka was curled up in bed beside him and he wouldn't give a damn.

**A/N: *blushes* I know what you gutter-minds are thinking about that last line, but their clothes were totally on. I am not as dirty minded as this may suggest. Okay, I am as red as a firetruck right now, honestly. I don't write lemons cuz I'm too easily embarrassed, but I'll be damned if this didn't sound like it was on a one-way trip to lemon-land. **

**Well, kiddies. I didn't have as much fun with drunk Maka and Soul as I'd hoped. I like making them silly. Maybe I'll do another drunk one, but later. I do love the drunkeness. **

_**HEY - I have two questions for you guys! And the first question is: Which story on shuffle stories do you like the best? And none of that 'they're all ok' I want a proper answer! :P  
Second question - Do any of you guys know any really good soul eater fanfics on here. I've read winter waltz, airship grigori (OMG IT'S AWESOME), LucidityAchieved's stories (drunk soul *dies with laughter*), Dancing to my own beat and Soul Fire and Black Widows (which is also soooo awesome)  
So any good suggestions for me? Like do any of you write soul eater fics or have you read a really good one? Cuz I wanna know, damn it!**_

**Each review you give will be donated to a good cause.  
The 'keep S Puff writing about drunk Maka' cause.  
It's a totally worthwhile cause. Honestly.**

**v  
v  
v  
v****  
**


	14. Mad World by Gary Jules

**A/N: Thanks for answering my questions guys! I needed something new to read and I do love Soul Eater fics and you guys have gave some really good ones. I'm actually going through them now, but then I came across one that inspired me for this which is called 'Matching Scars' by SpoonMeister13x8 which was suggested by LucidityAchieved (which is actually a really saddening story in my opinion cuz of the topic) I read Baby Mine which was suggested by Evilwhiskers too and I'm still making my way through them. I just paused to write this chapter while I was still inspired so thanks guys!  
Also, the other question about which story I wrote that you liked best and your all so different and some of your choices where surprising. I had the Kami story (which I have to say I also am pleased with), story 9 about the girl with the kishin father (who I'm actually brain-storming story ideas about right now), someone liked story 5 about Soul walking in on Maka kissing Kid (which was a surprising choice), Soul reflecting on why he does it all, Maka moving in with Soul and of course, the drunken antics. **

**Damn people, you review so much! *sobs happily* I LOVE YOU GUYS! *virtual hugs*  
****Evilwhiskers**** - My Patty moments occur when I'm watching Monty Python or this one time when I was watching 'britain's got talent' and it was just... there aren't words for those weirdos on that one episode. I actually cried with laughter. Yeah, I try to avoid lemon-land since I'm a blusher. I also love the story of that little girl cuz I find in fanfics everyone focuses on the happy and stuff (which is all well and good cuz I do a lot too) but I wanted one to be about the more saddening moments that they must have too. So far, I've read baby mine like I said and I liked it. It was all cute and fluffy and I liked how the writer had experience with the whole thing because of her sister. :)  
****LucidityAchieved**** - Yeah, I haven't really wrote a drunk Kid, have I? It's just cuz I find it really hard to get into Kid's head (yeah, I sound silly but I just can't get him ya know?) so I find it really hard to write with him. Plus, he kinda acts drunk without the drinking so... ya know. Matching Scars was awesome and I loved it so thanks for suggesting it :) As for sims pets, I love sims! I have sims pets, but it's on the D.S which isn't that good... But kitty Maka and Soul sound cute and your mind is devious, Lucidity.  
****LauraAlbarn**** - FINALLY! Someone trying to help me with my excalibur problem! I like you, Laura. You seem like a swell person and all. And yes, my stories are awesome ;D  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yeah, I like writing drunk Maka. She's so fun! ;) As for your ideas, if you ever want help or someone to bounce ideas off, I'm always available. I love chatting about writing and stuff :)  
****Rossingol**** - I love my fluff and drunken antics ;) And woah. *squeels* THANK YOU! That is a huge list and I will get right into reading them. It's awesome :)**

**Right, well as I said I was reading Matching Scars on this and there's this song on it called Mad World and it's a song I know pretty well. Something about that song has always struck me. And then i started thinking and well... this is going to be a story from BlackStar's POV so enjoy :) By the way, I know Gary Jules' version is a cover, but he sings it best and it works better for this.**

****Mad World by Gary Jules 

When we got back from the mission, I didn't say anything to Tsubaki, I just did as I always did and slipped away quietly.

Something about the missions always left me a little unhinged. Afterwards, I always felt this need to just... wander round and try to get to grips with myself. Give myself time to think I guess. The one time I'd discussed this with Tsubaki, she just told me that everyone needed some 'me time'.

I slipped out the back of the house while Tsubaki wasn't looking, since I always felt guilty if she saw me leaving for some reason. I walked slowly onto the main streets, lost in my own world. If someone called out to me now, I would hear them. In this big crowd of people on the street, was when I felt most alone and peaceful. I didn't feel the need to pronounce how much of a big star I am. I just felt the need to mull things over.

I just killed another kishin. Like I'm supposed to, like every meister should do, but still, something about that always unnerved me. Whenever I looked at the crazed look in a kishin's eye, I remembered a face that plagued my nightmares. My father and that insane look in his eye as he laughed, standing on top of a mountain of corpses which _he created._

I was glad I was only a little baby when I got away from that place. The nightmares where bad enough, that I'd end up as insane as my father and the rest of my crazy family, but the idea of _living_ through it. No. I didn't even want to think about it.

While these thoughts came to me a lot, I'd only ever talked about them once. With Tsubaki. She'd asked if I'd remembered anything about my family and I'd just shrugged and said I remembered what they looked like. Then I just said Sid was more of a father and left it at that. True enough, I didn't remember much. Just what i saw in the nightmares and another thing: the sound of screaming.

But that was the past and I'm different. I am. Here walking through a crowded street like a ghost, I could tell myself that I was different from that man. I killed, yes, but I did it to save innocent people. I'd never eaten a human soul. In fact, I'd never even eaten _any_ soul. And Tsubaki trusted me, right? And Tsubaki's a good person, the best and if she trusts me, then I can't be all bad, can I?

So as I wandered through the streets, I remembered a conversation I'd had with a swordsman a while back and smiled.

_I'm not my father. I never picked his path. I picked my own path, the path of the man who will surpass God. I am the great BlackStar!_

__**A/N: I have a kind of soft spot for BlackStar, ya know? He's an irritating, obnoxious idiot, but there's just something about him, right?**

**Anway, sorry this is so short guys, but I have a room to clean and spanish to write (El español es el idioma de los kishins) and it's killing me because it's sooooo hard. I am not fated to be good with languages. I barely manage english. -_-**

**Review or I'll break this giraffes neck.  
For I am THE GIRAFFE KILLER!**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	15. Complicated by Avril Lavigne

**A/N: If you guys had a super power, what would it be and why? Like a valid reason why you'd have that power.  
Me and my friend were debating it once and she said I'd either be telepathic (cuz I apparently read people well) or I'd bring stuff in my imagination to life (something like that girl, Deznee in the novel Touch by Jus Accardo) cuz I'm a daydreamer and I have all these crazy ideas according to my friend... **

**Reviews:  
****LucidityAchieved**** - Yeah, I don't think we connect enough to Kid in the anime or manga. He's kind of a mystery. Also 0.0 For anyone else who's reading this, this is Lucidity's idea of a drunken Kid: **_**"Liz, ya wanna see a real symmetrical thing in mai pants?"**_** And that people is why I choked on my drink when I went through my reviews. As for BlackStar, yeah I wanted to make him a little mature. I mean, everyone's all 'I AM A BIG STAR' and I just wanted to show that he was capable of some deep thought, since all that's happened to him, you'd have to put that kind of thought into it, right? Also, what's with the whole BlackStar breaking tables thing? It's like every fic I read, there's BlackStar doing some table-related stunt. It's weird. And spanish sucks, but I'll be honest: I sucked at french waaaaay more. I actually admit to giving up and reading in class. My french teacher used to ask me what book I was reading. True story. I cannot remember anything from 2 years of french class other than 'bonjour'... The only french I know is apparently the one you have to say 'pardon my french' after ;)  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Well, like I said, just PM me whenever you want to do that, cuz I totally love talking about writing and stuff cuz I'm a creative freak :) Yeah, there's just something about BlackStar that makes me go hmm... And we had to keep his arrogance (good word for it!) It's like his defining feature :D  
****Evilwhiskers**** - Yeah, I'm convinced BlackStar's got some deep part of him. Ah man, I took my spanish mock GCSE and it was HARD. I can only imagine how hard french must be then.  
****Rossingol**** - I'm glad you loved it :D  
****Universe of the Soul Seeker**** - Seriously? You didn't find it cheesey? I'm glad about that and glad you liked it :)  
****alice**** - You know what, you sound like an insane person and I admire that a lot ;) BAZOOKA! And you CAN'T DECIDE!? *sobs hysterically***

**Oh, oh, oh! NEWS PEOPLE!  
****Guess what? No, wait, don't guess cuz I'm about to tell you! I posted a new soul eater fic! Yeah, I know it's not as exciting as I made it sound, but I'm so happy with how the first chapter came out. So I hope you guys will take the time to check it out. It's called **_**'Something Else'.**_

**Okay, this chapter/story thingy is about Maka's irritation at Soul's whole split personality. The guy he is when he's being 'cool' and then her partner, the guy she actually likes.**

****Complicated by Avril Lavigne 

Urgh! What is his problem!?

All I've heard from him today is things like _'It's not cool' _and _'Me? Like Maka? Cool guys only go for hot girls._'

Yeah, thanks for the huge boost on my ego there, Soul, you jerk. I knew I should have refused to hang out with him and the gang to play stupid basketball. He's all 'You should come with us. It'll be more fun with you along.' earlier, as if he genuinly wanted me there, but the moment we get there it's like he only brought me along to point out my flaws. Not cool, not cool at all Soul.

It's like he's two people, my partner and the really cool guy that I like. The one that I can totally depend on and trust 100%. Then there's a complete jackass, who I want to maka chop.

I sighed to myself as I see my apartment come into view. Once he'd started all his crap, I just left and decided to go home. He can face the wrath of my maka chop later.

I go up the stairs of my apartment and pull out my keys to let myself in. Blair was at her job in chupa cabra, probably there right now with my pervy papa, so at least the apartment would be quiet.

I went over to the kitchen and started to cook, hoping to work off my anger that way. Pasta. That's what I decided to make. It was probably the most complicated thing I could make, so it'd keep me busy for a little while. I grabbed some saucepans from the big bottom rawer and stood up, only to drop all the saucepans in shock. Soul was standing in front of me, breathing deep like he'd ran all the way here, which would be silly since he had the bike.

"Thought you were playing basketball with everyone. What're you doing here?" I grumbled, picking the saucepans back up off the floor.

Soul looked at me gravely. "I need to apologise."

Well, that was the answer I didn't expect.

I deposited my saucepans on the counter and marched up to him so we were eye to eye. "Hell yeah, you do. What's your damn problem with me, Soul?"

I saw panic in his eyes. He hadn't looked so worried since after that 'special lesson' Stein had given us to insult each other and he realized things were seriously bad. "No problem, Maka. I'm really sorry!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? What makes you all apologetic all of a sudden? You don't even apologise after I Maka chop you, so what's gotten into you."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Tsubaki kind of told me off after you left. Said you wouldn't want to be my partner if I kept being so mean."

I managed to keep the scowl on my face just barely, but I was smiling inwardly. Good ol' Tsubaki. Her rare anger outbursts are always at exactly the right time. At least my Soul is back now. "Is that so? So if Tsubaki hadn't told you to come after me, you would have just carried on playing basketball?"

"She didn't tell me to go after you, she told me I shouldn't tease you like that. I just did it 'cause you deserve an apology."

It's hard to be angry at him when he's like this, all puppy dog eyes and apolgies. I let a small smile cross my face, then I stepped forward to hug him, which he accepted with a smile. "You, Soul Eater Evans, are complicated."

Then I stepped away and rammed a book into his skull. "That's for the tiny tits comment earlier, jerk face."

Then I turned away and carried on with my cooking humming happily to myself and listening to Soul grumble about how he couldn't possibly be more complicated than me. Such an idiot.****

A/N: Yeah, not my best work, but I'm kinda distracted. But it ain't so bad, cuz I just wanted to have Maka tell him off a little, but I don't think anyone could hold out long against a Soul Eater apology. But I like to think Maka would have the last laugh with an unexpected Maka chop.

**Well, now I'm gonna start up on the second chapter to my other story. Hope you guys check it out! :)**

**Review or ya'll will Maka-chopped.  
Yeah, I said ya'll. Deal with it.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	16. My First Kiss by 3OH 3 ft Kesha

**A/N: So sorry! I haven't meant to neglect this story, but my excuse is school's just started up again (NOOOOOO!) And I've been a little busy fixing things up, but now it's the weekend, I think I'm back in balance and can finally write something decent instead of the half-finished stuff I've been doing. Plus, like I said in the last chapter I started up my new soul eater fic 'Something Else' and I've been trying to get it going a little. I'm enjoying writing a proper fic, but I do like doing these little shuffle stories :)**

**Reviews, you guys have been lax. :'(  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yeah, he's a jerk to keep on at that. She damn well has the right to maka chop him a little.  
****yuuki24688**** - Yeah mushy is what I was going for ;P and the only exception is an awesome song. Paramore know what they're doing all right.**

**Well onwards I guess. Oh and everyone, I think you remember drunk Maka and Soul, right? ;)**

My First Kiss by 3OH!3 ft. Kesha

Getting drunk that night at the bar of that fancy new club was probably one of _the best_ damn choices I ever made.

I'm not a dancer, ever. Maka, my meister, loved it though, so when she decided to come to this new club with Tsubaki and drag me along, she must have known while she danced the night away, I'd be getting hammered at the bar. Little did I know, my lightweight meister wasn't doing too bad with the drink herself. I watched as she ordered herself a straight up vodka shot and knocked it back without wincing. It was her third, though she'd been drinking jack and coke before that. She was unsteady on her feet and her smile was a tad goofy, though that mischevious glint in her eyes was looking more inviting by the second and I hoped to shinigami that no guy decided to take up that offer.

She took the bar stool next to me and practically flopped on me in a enthusiastic hug. "Soul!"

I grinned. Usually I'd be playing nanny by this stage and dragging Maka home, but the beers I'd been downing all night just did not help matters. "You're drunk." I told her.

"Am not!" She giggled happily, not looking as protesting as her words suggested.

"You look like you're about to drag some random guy into the back room to make out with you. I'm pretty sure he'd take you up on that offer too." I informed her cheerfully, only wincing slightly at the idea.

She laughed like I was hysterical. "Aren't you always telling me guys aren't into flat chested women like me?"

Drinking had loosened my tongue waaaaay too much. "No way, that's a crap lie. I mean, when you put on that damn black dress I almost had another damn nosebleed." That was actually true. The short black dress only barely covered her butt and clung to her in all the right ways, making sure that I knew she wasn't entirely flat chested.

She laughed, signalling the bartender for another vodka shot. "I would never usually wear this dress, but Tsubaki said I should wear this for you."

Shinigami bless Tsubaki. That girl is now one of my new favorite people, along with whoever convinced Maka to buy this dress in the first place, since I knew she wouldn't have bought it without pressure from someone. Though in the back of my drunken mind there was a little voice saying _'why'd Tsubaki tell her to wear it for you and why'd Maka agree?'_ Though aloud I said: "Well I like it a lot."

She giggled and then grabbed the shot that had been set in front of her just then and knocked it back with a slight gasp afterwards, as she set it down. "Everything looks better with alcohol, even that ugly guy I just danced with."

"Hope that doesn't mean he'll be the one you drag back to the back room." I grinned, though a little part of me was gritting it's teeth.

She smiled and leaned over to me. "Want to know a secret?"

I smirked. "Always."

She grinned saucily and leaned closer so her lips were an inch from my ear. "I've never kissed anyone. Ever."

_Seriously?_ I couldn't believe that. I'd overheard Liz talking about a few guys asking her out, though I had more than enough sense not to question Maka on the subject, so I just assumed she must have gone out with one of them and kissed one, right? "Really?"

"Absolutely." She nodded solemly, moving away now.

"Well, me neither. Never kissed anyone." I admitted with all the honesty of a drunken idiot. Not cool.

Maka grinned, looking mischeivious again. "Would you like to?"

I think something in my just died with happiness. Did she really just say that? To make sure, I tried to get a grasp on the situation. "Are you suggesting I kiss you?"

Her little mischevious grin only got bigger. "Why the hell not? We're both overdue for the whole kissing thing, so why not now, right?" She reached out to grab to my hand losely, so I could pull away if I wanted and she started to get up.

If I was sober, I probably wouldn't have taken advantage of the situation, but since I was completely drunk, I liked to think of it as both of us taking advantage of the other. I got up with her. "Why the hell not." I agreed and she started to pull me to the back rooms.

The moment the door slipped shut behind us, I was in Maka's personal space. "Sure you wanna do this?" I asked, my hand on her waist and my lips near her ear.

She shivered, which didn't help with me giving her a chance to make her choice, then she bit her lip and nodded.

Well,_ hell._ I'd never regretted not having kissed anyone before, but now I was thinking _'Why the hell didn't I do this with Maka earlier?'_. My bookish meister was throwing herself into kissing me with all the determination she usually reserved for school and kishin killing. She bit down slightly on my lip and I think I may have squeeked which wasn't cool. That only seemed to make Maka more eager though, as she slid her arms round my waist and slipped her hands into my back pockets, pressing herself so close to me that there was no space between us.

Since I was drunk, I took total advantage of the situation and let my hands roam where ever the hell I wanted them too, which Maka did not protest too. After what seemed like hours, she whispered into my ear. "We're going to get caught if we carry on like this."

I tried to find some part of me that cared and unsurprisingly, there wasn't one. Maka giggled. "Soul, let's get a cab home and then I won't have to keep thinking about some guy walking in on us."

After about another ten minutes of 'persuading', Maka was able to drag me outside into the cold and flag down a taxi. The driver took one look at us, asked where we were going, then put up the divider and turned his music up, giving us enough privacy to carry on where we'd left off at the club. I loved drunken Maka right now, since sober Maka would be crazy embarrassed by now and while that was adorable, I was loving what we were doing now. Probably a little too much.

Now all I have to hope for is that she'll be happy to carry on with this when she's sober in the morning. I had a few ideas to persuade her though.

**A/N: Omg my mind is so in the gutter recently. Every time they get drunk I sound damn lemon-y. But I ain't a lemon writer, because I'm (apparently not) an innocent girl. It must be all those damn 'that's what she says' kind of jokes my friend likes making. I blame that. -_-**

**Review or I'll insert witty comment here  
Yep and then tell me the witty comment you came up with to fill the space.  
No gutter minded ones though... :P**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	17. Stuttering by The Friday Night Boys

**A/N: Hey, have any of you guys watched the movie 'Tangled'. I'm thinking of the part right after she first leaves the tower with Flynn and she's panicking about her "mother". At one point she says something like: **_**I am a horrible person.**_** And that's how I feel now! After ages of faithfully updating every two days, I've left you guy for over a week! D:  
Basically, school's being all drama-y (Anyone know how to factorise? I suck at maths...) I've been trying to put up loads for my other soul eater fic 'something else' (which is going swimmingly) and reading other soul eater fics for research/inspiration/fun (Why is there a halt on the updating at the mo with all my fav authors :'( Why?)  
So yeah...**

**Oh faithful reviewers:  
yuuki24688 - So by being lemon-y, I got the groove?  
LucidityAcheived - Well sorry for not updating and it's depressing that your time is taken up by things that aren't reviewing. School sucks.  
Lady Shadow 77 - fangirlish shouts of joy are alway welcome ;D  
Evilwhiskers - suggestive is safe, I guess. And you quoted that compare the market advert! **_**Simples.**_**  
pandoraterra - *sees all your reviews and squeals in delight* Yays! Not only do you review so much, but you also listen to the music too! I'm glad I'm reminding you of all those songs and stuff. What can I say, I'm stuck in the past ;) Keep up the good reviewing.**

**You know, if it hadn't been for maths homework, then this would have been up yesterday. Just goes to show no good can come from maths, people. True scientific fact, kids.**

Stuttering by The Friday Night Boys

**Soul POV**

I don't know when exactly I realized I was hyper-aware of my meister, but what I can tell you is that it's the bane of my exsistance. No joke.

I mean, the girl is just... well, there aren't words. But what I can say is can she not wear jeans? Those skirts don't leave much to the imagination, I can tell ya.

When I first met Maka, she was this tiny, annoying thing with a boy-ish frame and a need to study/practice all the time. She was someone I put up with, because there was a chance we could work well together. Now, it's different. Maka's not exactly well-endowed, but she has subtle curves and to be honest, she has really nice legs and at the risk of sounding pervy, a really nice ass too. Not that I've been looking or anything. Now she's not someone I put up with - most days anyway - but my closest friend and the person I like spending time with the most. It's amazing how much she's changed in my eyes.

When I woke up that morning, I just knew it was gonna be one of those days, the days were Maka drives me crazy. And not in a 'I wanna kill you' way, but in a 'if you keep acting so damn cute, I'm gonna lose it' way.

She was sprawled across the couch, not asleep, but just barely awake. She was blinking, as if trying to stay awake and she sighed, before catching sight of me and smiling. I'm not usually so uncool, but even I'll admit that Maka's cute when she's all mild and not trying to break my skull open with '_the lizard encyclopedia'_ (At least, it was something like that last time she hit me.)

I shuffled over there and rolled my eyes at her. "If you keep sleeping on the couch, your gonna be achy. Now 'scuse a little so I can sit down."

She lifted her head up, letting me sit down. "I already feel achy. My neck aches!" She whined, then took me by surprise and dropped her head into my lap, looking like she was about to go to sleeping again.

Like I said, usually I'm not so cool... "Maka, what are you d-doing?" I practically yelped. She shuffled round a bit and my head was saying: _ . . _This kinda contact is only done when you trust someone and feel comfortable, and while being happy about that, especially with Maka's daddy issues, I could not be comfortable like this. I was way too red-faced.

"I'm tireeedddd!" Maka yawned, streching out a little, showing no signs of noticing my discomfort or red face. She lay on her back with her head still in my lap, her eyebrows scrunched up as she looked at my face. I thought she'd noticed my blushing, but instead she reached up and put a hand in my hair, running her hand through it. "You need a haircut." She told me pointedly, before moving her hands to my chin. "And a shave."

Fate was laughing at me then. "I would shave, but you're lying on me."

She frowned. "I wanna take a shower."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were tired."

"Well," She said, finally getting up. "A shower will wake me up a little."

She scampered over to the bathroom and I stopped her, with a 'wait'. She raised her eyebrow, gesturing for me to just spit it out when I didn't speak right away.

"Maka, you-" _are driving me crazy. Please, stop being so damn cute. _I thought that, but instead this came out: "Y-you really do smell. You need that shower."

She scowled and I was thankful that she looked a little less cute now, before she flounced off into the bathroom, the tune of water hitting the sides of the shower stall filling the air.

I sighed, happy to be free of my torture and settled on watching some random TV show. That is until Maka came padding out the shower ten minutes later, just in a towel. "Sorry, sorry!" She apologized as I prayed that I didn't nosebleed. "I forgot my clothes!"

I hoped that she'd put on baggy, unflattering clothes, but when she came out in a pair of tiny denim shorts and a tank top, I wanted to whack my head against the wall.

_With Maka Albarn, resistance is futile._

**A/N: Ahh, not bad. A little OOC if you ask me though...**

**Anyways, I'm exhausted now. For future reference, I don't think I'll be updating as often as I used to for now. School's just too hectic and I'm tired almost all the time. Doesn't mean I won't update, just means it might only be once or twice a week. Most likely twice if I can manage.  
Thanks for bearing with me, you guys :)**

**Review or face the wrath of **_**Jill the hedgehog**_**  
Jill the hedgehog lives in my friend's back garden and is a brutal, vicious creature with a take-no-prisoners policy.  
(In all honesty, Jill the hedgehog is actually real.)  
Fear her. Or him. Because we actually don't actually know Jill's gender.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	18. Two Is Better Than One by Boyslikegirls

**A/N: Again, I am just... a horrible person. I'm gonna really try to get some more up here since I'm totally neglecting you guys, aren't I? Please don't hate me!**

**Reviews, because by some miracle, you guys are still following this like crazy :D  
****LucidityAchieved**** - School does suck. It's the suckiest. Soul is just cute, ain't he? I don't know about the carrots, but I'll try that. Jill loves cat food though! As for the rabies, Jill would be offended if (s)he heard that! Then (s)he'd probably nibble your ankles in a vicious manner.  
****MangaStatus101 ****- Nice is what I aim for.  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Honors alegebra!? *is impressed* Today, I struggled with standard index form, so kudos to your for being brainy and impressive. Yes, soul does need to ask her out, doesn't he? So that's what this chapter will be! (That was a spontanious descision by the way. I totally had no idea what I'd write about until about 5 seconds ago, so thanks!) And yes, I feel very special for your extra long review :D  
****yuuki24688 ****- Yeah, I'm just groovalicious or something like that... XD As you already know from our awesome conversations XP  
****Evil Pixie Queen**** - 'Aww' was my reaction to :P  
****Evilwhiskers ****- Haha your review makes me smile. Awesome, am I? Well, I'm sure the people around me don't agree (They think I'm evil. Eviler than evil whiskers...) But your right about the Jill part. Jill is the sweet looking woodland creature... from the firey pits of hell! *dramatic noises*  
moemoekyun - Yeah, OOC soul is indeed kawaii. I just love that word, Kawaii! XD  
**** .7311**** - ...that was the longest review I've ever had. But since I'm so awesome, I'll answer it all. Just so you know, I was at the bus stop when I got that review. I was reading it off my blackberry to my best friend and someone came over to ask us why we were crying with laughter XD Also, your entire review didn't fit in my inbox XD  
Firstly, I left it hanging because I'm evil. Mwahahahahaha! And because it keeps you all in the palm of my beautiful hands. (Seriously, my hands are just... woah. :P) And if Jill heard your sarcastic comments on her scariness, Jill would savage you in your sleep. Because Jill is satan in hedgehog form. True story -_-  
4:38 in the morning? Because if it is then you should totally be reading my awesome fanfic instead of getting beauty sleep. Because beauty sleep is over-rated. Also, I'm crazy lazy, so I should have freaking goddess-level beauty, which is sadly not the case. And yes, I mentioned you in the A/N. Don't ya just feel oh so special? ;)  
As for posting that review from your DSI, I feel I deserve a pat on the back for decifering all that. Because I'm positive 'sher' is super special secret ninja code for 'sure' ;P And if you forgot anything, just review again or PM me or something!  
So how many points do I get for translating your review then? And can I exchange these points for a caravan? Or are they tesco clubcard points? ;)**

**So my insane fans, ONWARDS!**

Two is better than one by Boyslikegirls ft. Taylor Swift

"So she walks in..." BlackStar prompted.

Soul went red. "Ahh, stop with this, BlackStar. It's not cool at all! I wish I'd never told you I was gonna ask Maka out." He groaned to punctuate this statement and BlackStar gave him a look.

"C'mon, Soul. This could be your only shot with that nerdy bookworm, so you gotta make it count!" BlackStar told him insistantly. "So we are going to practice you asking her out until you've got this perfect."

Soul groaned again. Maka had left for the library about and hour ago and BlackStar had appeared at their apartment an hour later, insisting Soul need to practice this. Soul had told him in a spur of nerves and he'd regretted telling him, since his response was to become twice as annoying, which hadn't seem possible until BlackStar had started playing 'love god'.

"Right," BlackStar said, looking surprisingly focused. "You'll be Soul and I'll be Maka."

"I should be Maka." Soul stated sarcastically. "I think I have the legs for it."

BlackStar gave Soul the look again and carried on with his speech, ignoring Soul's dumb comment. "So I walk in and you..."

"I say 'Hey Maka.' like I always do." Soul muttered dryly.

"No!" BlackStar protested. "This is a special day, Soul. You need to display your feelings for her in your greeting!"

Soul sighed, looking at his slug brained friend. "Ok then, how about 'Hey Maka, I totally think you have a hot ass!'."

BlackStar growled. "Be serious, Soul!" He didn't like Soul mocking his godly intervention into Soul's relationship.

Soul smirked. "I am being serious, totally serious. I mean, have you seen Maka's ass? It's the reason I drool so much."

"Soul..." BlackStar snarled threateningly.

"Oh fine then, what should I say, oh great BlackStar?" Soul retorted.

BlackStar grinned, obviously missing the sarcasm in Soul's tone. "Go up to her and hug her!"

"But I never do that!" Soul argued. "She'll know something's up."

"But something is up." BlackStar replied. "Little Soul's all grown up and he's realized despite his partner's flat chest, she's pretty hot. So now he's a ridiculous lovesick puppy with-"

Soul smacked him upside the head.

"-attitude problems." BlackStar finished, looking sulkily at Soul.

Suddenly Soul's phone buzzed and his ringtone started up: Crazy in love by Beyonce. BlackStar had programmed it into his phone when Soul had admitted a few weeks back that he had feelings for Maka. Soul had no idea how to change the tone, so now he looked like an idiot whenever it rang around people, getting weird looks. Plus, Maka was totally giving him odd looks about it, since she thought he'd chose it and he couldn't really explain why BlackStar had done it. Curse that blue-haired idiot.

He picked it up and glanced down at the message, then looked up at BlackStar in panic. "That's her! She's just down the road, so get outta here!"

BlackStar practically sprung out the door, yelling as he left. "Don't chicken out or I'll never stop haunting you about it! And text me with her answer!"

The door slammed behind him and Soul sat down on the couch, turning on the Tv so it looked like he'd been doing something other than pretending BlackStar was Maka (He shuddered at the very idea. Maka had a much nicer ass than BlackStar. Nicer legs too, not so hairy.) Maka soon strolled in, humming happily and her bag looked full of books.

"Hey Soul!" She called cheerily, obviously in a great mood. "What have you been up too?"

Soul suddenly had a blank mind. He was a few steps away from taking BlackStar's advice and hugging her, since his brain had turned to mush. "Er..."

Luckily Maka hadn't seemed to notice, setting her bag on the kitchen counter and plonking herself down on the couch beside him. "What have you been up to then?"

Soul answered with the first thing that came to mind. "Polishing the table."

"Huh?" Maka said, giving him an odd look, her face scrunched up in confusion. The table was totally unpolished. Never had anyone polished the table, since you could barely see it under the clutter they'd dumped on it.

"Er... joke! Ha..ha..." Soul said awkwardly. "So, uh, how was the library?"

Maka smiled, starting to go on about the books she'd borrowed and how she'd run into Kid there. "-and then I-"

"Makawouldyougooutwithme?" Soul spat out, then realized he'd forgot to take breath in between words, meaning Maka was once again looking at him oddly.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Er, what I meant was..." He took a deep breath. _Come on, you can do this Soul Eater!_ "I was wondering if you'd go out with me sometime?" That was good, cool.

"Like...?" Maka prodded.

"Like a date." Soul said firmly, even though his confidence had left with BlackStar.

There was a pause and then Maka grinned. "Finally!"

"Finally?" Now it was Soul's turn to be baffled.

Maka winked at him. "Tsubaki told me BlackStar had said something about you and me. I didn't believe her at first, but I was kind of hoping..."

"So you'll go out with me?" Soul questioned, his tone hopeful and eager.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Soul gave her a big grin, his nerves at ease now. Damn, he was glad he'd got over that hurdle. They turned back to the TV, the atmopshere less tense than it had been. Quietly Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and in response she leaned into his shoulder. It was a subtle change, but a big change in their lives.

Well it would've been a little more subtle if BlackStar hadn't went around the D.W.M.A the next day with a bullhorn, announcing the news to anyone and everyone in the building. That is, until Maka caught the idiot and showed him just how much trouble he was in, Maka-chop style.

**A/N: Eh, the ending wasn't great, but I think it was kinda funny...? I do love the comment Soul makes about thinking he has the right legs to play Maka XD He totally does. He has ladylegs.**

**Odd question for you guys: Do you really think I'm funny?  
Because you keep saying that in your reviews, but most of the people I know say I'm not (even though they laugh at me...) I personally think I'm sarcastic in a funny way, but I'm not sure about just being funny. So what'd you guy think?**

**Keep on reviewing!  
It's the yay to my day!**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	19. Take Me There by Rascal Flatts

**A/N: You know what AMV I love? Go on youtube and check out 'Walking on a wire (soul / maka)' by charismastains.  
I love the song like crazy, but all I can find of it are the rubbish live versions and some MMV (you know, a video done using that website called maplestory, I think it is...) I really do love the song. Even if the AMV sucked, I'd still watch it for the song...**

**Review time and glad to see you guys love me like a mcdonalds meal.  
****xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx ****- You seriously love my stories? Awesome, right back at ya :) Hope ya like this story too then ;)  
****Evilwhiskers ****- I'm funny? Awesome. And yeah, I think I have a soft spot for writing fluff. While I love doing the silly, funny ones and the drunk ones, fluff is something I am totally good for. Favourite author at the moment? So you'll replace me? *sobs uncontrollably* D':  
****steferstheawesome ****- *looks at line of reviews* Wow. XD Yeah, glad you think I'm funny, but if you think you've got a weird sense of humor...well I know someone who's gotta be worse, trust me. Yes, Jill really is that mean. Jill is the demon hedgehog. A symmetry obsessed kid is an excellent weapon. Your OC would laugh if I Maka-chopped you...loyal oc you got there ;) I inspired you to finish your story? Yay for me being inspiring! :D I hate Excalibur. It's why he's buried alive in my backyard. You're comparing my stories to a fluffy zebra blanket or marshmellows? Well, I think I like that comparison. Thanks for reviewing so much!  
****pandoraterra ****- Glad that you think I'm funny and you make a good (though slightly cofusing point) point. They do laugh at my joking around, but they totally tell me I'm not funny, which is confusing. As for the practice asking girls out, yeah guys do that. I had to play BlackStar's role in it all for a friend once, though I liked to think I helped more. As for them just getting all cosy, I wanted to kind of point out how they were already that close to each other, how natural it was for them :) Glad you liked the song and yeah, Jill is pretty interesting for a hedgehog, though (s)he makes weird noises in the night. Totally freaked me out once and made me jump... XD  
****MangaStatus101 ****- I also thought the ending was funny... XD Glad I got ya laughing :D  
****yuuki24688 ****- My story is what awesomesauce is made of? Dude, I love that! I like to think of someone somewhere making awesomesauce and using my story as an ingredient. So cool XD  
****LucidityAcheived ****- Yay, I'm funny! XD Yeah, Soul does have ladylegs indeed. We shall add the word ladylegs to our awesome words list! With my friends, I just like to tease them about their boyfriends. It's a good laugh for me. You don't know what else to say so of course, the natural way to fix that was saying pickles...pickles!  
****moemoekyun ****- Nope, you totally got the line perfect. It is indeed: 'Hey Maka, I totally think you have a hot ass' so well done for getting it right! :3**

**Wow, answering reviews is a story in itself. Since I got my blackberry, I've been able to check my emails so I'll be reading through them at bus stops and stuff with my friend. I make comments about it too.  
Some of todays most memorable comments:  
- Oh...that is a lot of reviews...I'M SO LOVED! XD  
- See, I got a fanbase. And they all think I'm funny. Take that. (Said to my friend)  
- This person is batman! (my friend asks me how I know) Because they just are. You can just see it.  
- *in a singsong voice* Ladylegs, ladylegs, ladylegs! (Note that this was said at a bus stop and an old woman gave me an odd look...)  
- Apple sauce, waiter? No, I shall have awesomesauce. Awesomesauce, I tell you! (My friend was drinking something when I announced this and almost choked.)  
- Jill is ninja. Do not mock the Jill. For when you go to sleep tonight, check your covers, for Jill will be waiting for the correct time to strike. (At this point, my friend told me I must be drunk or high. I told her that my reviewers bring out the worst in me.)  
See readers? Proof that I'm certifiably insane. But you guys love me anyway, right?  
**

Take me there by Rascal Flatts

It was one of those typical lazy days, were the sun shone to brightly and warmly to do anything other than simply lay there and stew. Maka thought she could see the haze of the sun's heat in the room, but maybe she was just having one of those mirage thingys she'd heard about, but never experienced.

"Soul, have you ever had a mirage?" Maka whined in a pitiful voice, looking from where she lay sprawled across the couch down to where he lay leaning against the couch by her legs.

Soul gave her a weird look. "Why? Are you seeing talking rabbits or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nah, but everyone say's they've had a friend that's had a mirage, but nobody actually has a mirage themselves. Is it a myth?"

Soul smirked, opening his mouth to answer when the phone rang. The phone was sat on the coffee table only a little bit away from the couch. Maka stretched her arm out to grab the phone, but didn't get up or make any real effort. Soul rolled his eyes at her and grabbed the phone, clicking the answer button.

"MAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice wailed down the phone, causing Soul to swear and hold the phone away from his ear before he was deafened.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Soul said sarcastically, glaring at the phone. Maka reached out for the phone and he happily gave it to her, though he blinked in surprise when she instantly pressed the end call button. She'd been avoiding his calls a lot recently.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously as she clumsily tossed the phone back on the table.

"What? Everything's fine." Maka said confusedly.

"No, I mean why'd you keep avoiding your dad's calls?" He questioned. Maka raised an eyebrow and he rephrased it again. "I mean, besides him being an annoying idiot. You don't usually ignore his calls so I just thought something was bothering you about him."

"You want to talk?" Maka deadpanned, her face clearly indicating how rare it was that Soul took such an interest in talking things out with her.

"You know what? Yeah. So 'scuse up on that couch you're hogging and let me sit down." He demanded.

"I'm not so pushy when it comes to your private life, Soul." She grumbled, but did as he asked and he sat down.

Soul thought that over for a minute. "Here's the deal. We take turns asking questions and we have to answer honestly. We have five minutes of this and then we stay out each others lives again."

Maka seemed to consider this and then nodded her head in agreement.

"So why are you ignoring your dad's phone calls?" Soul persisted.

"I miss mama." She sighed. "She hasn't sent any postcards recently and I guess I'm just blaming him." She regarded him for a minute. "Why do you never play piano for me?"

He blinked at her seemingly random question. "I guess it's just kind of private. I didn't like to showcase my playing when my brother was so much better, so I guess it's just a habit to avoiding playing around people." He nodded to himself, happy enough with the answer and she took it in. "Now you. Don't you think you should be happy you even have a father that cares so much?"

She seemed to spike a little at that. "Well... it's not that I don't appriciate that... but he broke up our family. And I can't just pretend that never happended, despite how much I wish it never had." Maka replied sadly. She paused, then spoke cautiously. "If family's such a big deal, then why don't you even speak about yours?"

Soul winced. "I'm not really welcome with my family much. I mean, I am still their son and all, but I don't really want to face them. Not after I failed in music so much and then just abandonned it all for being a weapon. Not that I regret that of course, since I love being a weapon and all." Something else occured to him. "Why do you seem interested in me playing piano?"

"I like your piano playing, Soul." Maka responded pleasantly and he gave her a 'go onnnn' gesture. "Well, it's a big part of you, Soul. And I don't really know that side of you very well, but I want to, because it makes me feel like I get you better."

He took that in, almost smiling at how _Maka_ that answer was. That thirst for knowledge and curiousity about what she didn't know.

"Anyway," She carried on. "I want to know why you chose me for your partner."

"You're original, Maka. One of a kind." He grinned. She prompted for more, but he shook his head. Then he thought and an idea popped into his head. He denied it at first, but then it slipped out. "Maka, have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." She replied and Soul felt something weird bubble up inside him. "And you?"

Soul considered it... "I think so." He needed to know something. "Are you still in love?"

Maka grinned. "Well... I can't answer that. Because time's up, Soul." She threw a cheeky glance at the clock and then got up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, leaving Soul to stare after her.

_Damn. Should have asked for more time._

**A/N: I keep saying I'll do something more different from my usual SoMa, but well... I fail. -_-**

**I got the idea because this once happened with me once. Me and my friend were discussing how I never really give straight answers about myself so I told her she could ask me any questions and I promised to be honest and answer, just that once. **

**While I was writing this I was listening to the ao no exorcist opening, the first one, 'core pride'. I love it. There's one line which is 'Life's a bitch, so if it's easy, you're doing it wrong.' which I think is epic. ;)**

**I got loads of new ringtones! In fact, my current ringtone is the muppets 'Mana-Mana'. There's also Gummy Bear, Frosty the Pervert, Where Me Keys? (best song ever XD), the Jack Sparrow theme (because it's epic), bird is the word, hakuna matata, kung-fu fighting, mental hospital helpline, Madagascar Marty's afro circus, I got a jar of dirt (Jack Sparrow says it on pirates of the carribean and it's now a song on youtube. Check it out.) and bring on the trumpets... Yeah, a lot of ringtones. Because I just love 'em.  
Plus, my friend keeps sending me funny photos that have me dying inside. XD **

**I'm so immature, just incase you never got that. I love to laugh and stuff. So any good jokes or funny stories, just send 'em in with your reviews or PM me if you want :D  
**

**I want you to review.  
That's basically it.  
That's all, folks!**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	20. I wanna hold your hand by The Beatles

**A/N: I had a kind of hectic day the other day, which is why this was posted a little later. I mentioned it to Dancing In Crimson. Basically me and my best friend, along with a group of crazed 10-13 year olds, were cooking. The idea was to make dinner for a group, so everyone was in groups of around 4 or 5. My group of crazies decided to cook bacon bagels and wedges... But since it was a meal, it was allowed and we all brought food and stuff. But that was when it all went crazy... it all happened so fast... XD  
But yeah, in a nutshell, I was sort of supervising and helping cook and bagel toasting at the same time. I had a crappy toaster that was driving me nuts and I burnt my poor thumb :'( Not to mention the hungry kids surrounding me like a pack of starved wolves.  
Meanwhile, another girl was in charge of wedge-cooking. She had never cooked wedges before. But it seemed to be going ok, so when the bagels were toasting, she finished them and I tested one. Then, all of a sudden, my mouth was on fire. She'd added a ton of chilli powder and I was screaming 'AGUA!' (I had spanish that day and agua is water...)  
Then I go back to toasting and next time I turn back, they're cooking the bacon. Except the bacon is giving off a ton of smoke and my friend is standing there, fanning the smoke with her flannel shirt XD I couldn't stop damn laughing.  
So when the food was done, everyone was allowed to wander outside and chill. It was raining and someone spotted a "ghost". Guess what poor shmuck got dragged outside to check? Yeah, me. I come back in from the rain, announcing their ghost was a damn white cat. -_- My life is just... odd, for want of a better word. Even weirder is that I had a ton of fun XD**

**Anyway, enough about my bagel/bacon/wedges/ghost situation and onto the reviews! Good news, I've reached 100 reviews! Yays!  
****- Glad you loved it and hope you love this one!  
****yuuki24688 ****- Indeed -_- Glad that was all you had to say lol  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Yeah, I really love Rascal Flatts. I was having a rough time about a year ago and heard the song 'Love Who You Love' which just got me all choked up since what the songs about had a lot to do with why I was sad. Been listening to Rascal Flatts ever since.  
MangaStatus101 - Well I love writing these shuffles stories and it's awesome that you look forward to them so much :D  
****moemoekyun ****- Err...why do you need an award? Do I watch fairy tail? That's like asking if I breathe! I LOVE FAIRY TAIL! I'm also lame enough to have the entire first opening (the original one) on my phone, so I can listen to it whenever.  
****GorditaBossinova ****- Good to know your like drunk maka when your drunk. When I'm drunk, I think I can do anything, like rap. Let it be known, I cannot rap -_- And yes, my ability to keep them cuddling is a special superpower which is totally rare ;) I'd disagree with your statement that 'drunk people are the best people' since when my mum got drunk, she's embarrassing -_- Like singing and dancing to trajedy, when she can't sing... Well, aw shucks, glad you think I'm funny :D  
****pandoraterra**** - Immature people are like the bright colours in a painting. We liven up things in our own weird, childish way :) As for my little peak into your life, sorry about your non-otaku friends (how can anyone **_**live **_**without anime?) and hope they see the light soon. And totally awesome that you like my story ;)  
steferstheawesome - I have an OC. Well, I have three, actually. One of them is the little girl from the story about the soul and maka fighting the kishin. But in my head she's a little older. **_**Jill sounds fun!? **_**JILL IS A VICIOUS DANGEROUS CREATURE! But at night, Jill is a groovy party animal. Kidding, no at night, Jill is still deadly. Never fun. OMG The human body isn't symmetrical... Kid shall never find out. *grabs a gag and some rope and slips away...*  
EvilWhiskers - Oh, good then :D My writing is awesomesauce, isn't it? *is smug again* (WAITER! Where is the awesomesauce I asked for!?) You have Jill nightmares too? Jill keeps making weird noises and I'm too scared now. Seriously, it's like this weird snuffling noise and it's weird.**

**Well, enough about my awesomesauce-ness, Jill the terrifying beast and her snuffling noises and my various loves. Onto the story. It's only short, but I think you guys will like it :) I think...**

I wanna hold your hand by The Beatles

**Maka POV**

Holding hands is something me and Soul have always done.

At first, it was purely business. You know, holding hands before he turned into a sythe or when he didn't want to get seperated from me in a crowd. Then, as we got used to each other, he'd once in a while use it to comfort me. Just a simple thing, but it meant so much that just rarely, he'd reached out and give my hand a little squeeze.

You see, after my mama left, no one wanted to hold my hand. Well, my papa did, but I didn't want that. I wanted it to go back to the days when my mama would hold my hand through the scary times, a constant, comforting figure through my struggles. When she left, I lost what I depended on. Having Soul just hold my hand was like I had something I could rely on again. It's an amazing feeling, being able to lean on someone, even just for a moment.

At first, he only did it very rarely. It wasn't until I told him something that it became a regular thing for us, that he realized how much I needed that hand to hold.

It all began when I read the story 'Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist' by Rachel Cohn and David Leviathan. In it, there is a scene where one of the two main characters, Nick, is talking to his friend, Dev. Dev had a theory about the basis of love, which according to The Beatles and Dev, is hand-holding. If you care about someone, it shouldn't be about the relationship or the troubles or even sex, it should just be about one thing: I wanna hold your hand. Just wanting to be there for someone or comfort them or just show everyone that this person matters to you, just by holding there hand. Well, if it makes no sense, Dev explained it better.

I remember speaking about it to Soul after I'd read that scene. I'd told him about the scene, then added my own thoughts to it.

_"I think it's right. I don't think anything else should matter, even the drama, as long as you still want to hold their hand. It's weird, right Soul? How such a simple action could change so much? I like it when someone holds my hand. It just... helps. Makes me feel comforted, safe, happy, grateful and all that."_

Soul, of course, did his typical Soul response, which is laughing and asking what I'd smoked.

But then later on, we'd been watching a scary movie. I hated all the jumpy parts and this one had loads of them. So when I'd let out a little shriek, Soul had slipped his hand into mine and gave me a little smile. Neither of us commented, but after that, hand-holding was something we just did.

Of course, when I'd explained what Dev had meant, I hadn't told Soul that Dev was talking about love, not friendship.

**A/N: I know, too short. But I only wanted this to be small and I promise I have a nice big one to post up soon, so keep calm and carry on.**

**As for 'Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist', yes, it does exist (It's a book originally, but there's a movie for it too, with that guy who played scott in scott pilgrim). I quite like it. The authors are two very smart people and some of the things that they write about, like the hand-holding, get me thinking deep. I also love another book by them too, called 'Dash and Lily's book of dares'.  
It's awesome how they write too. David Leviathan does the male character and Rachel Cohn does the female. They come up with a basic plotline, then just start writing, with no big discussions. They'd write a chapter, email it to the other and the other would just carry on from what had happened, letting the story just go where it wanted. If anyone wanted to do that with me, it'd be so cool. I love things like that.**

**But yeah, I totally love Dev's theory about hand-holding and agree with it. I explained it badly I think, but Dev makes more sense in the book.**

**My teacher gave me the soundtrack to the musical 'Blood Brothers' today since we're studying it at the moment and I have to say... I love the song called 'Kids' Game'.  
But not enough to listen to it while writing. So right now, I'm listening to 'Standing in the dark' by Lawson. Usually, I don't like the famous boy band stuff. If I like a boy band, they're usually lesser known (like 'My Favorite Highway' who sing my favorite song ever: 'Entertain the pain'). But Lawson are one of the exceptions to the rule. I'm not insane about them, but I do love some of their songs. **

**Review or I'll give you extra-spicey wedges.  
No, not the delicious kind.  
The kind that come from the pits of Hell.  
Even I, who has a high tolerance to spicy food, burned my mouth.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	21. She's Like a Star by Taio Cruz

**A/N: Because I've left you alone so long, I've decided to be extra awesomesauce as you guys seem to be calling it (The way kids speak these days... It's just funny) and mix it up a little with some TsuStar. :D**

**Reviews, guys? Are you abandonning me? *wide sad puppy dog eyes*  
yuuki24688 - Because Yuki, shoving spicey hot wedges in people's mouth isn't exactly how I say hello. They're always too busy screaming in pain to say hi back...  
Lady Shadow 77 - Those books are interesting. As for Rascal Flatts, they have a real sentimental value for me, so I love them too.  
moemoekyun - That ain't just a story, that was my LIFE. Complete with burning bacon, wedges from hell, AGUA and crazy kids everywhere. And yes, I like NaLu, they're cute right now. I used to be LoLu, then GrayLu and now NaLu. I just couldn't settle until now. And having the theme tune is awesome because now I sing it and people are like 'you're singing in japanese?' And I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM CITIZEN!  
steferstheawesome - I think Jill the vicious creature would ask something (if Jill could speak) along the lines of asking why there are rodent skeletons in your school binder. Because even I, who is known to her friends as 'The Queen of Crazy Shit', am baffled.  
pandoraterra - Yes... spicey wedges of hell would have been interesting indeed. Dang, I should have saved some for my brother... And yeah, that line made me smile while writing it.**

**Anyway, this one has a little bit of TsuStar, just as a special. Nothing major though. And it's only short, sorry..**

She's like a star by Taio Cruz

**Tsubaki POV**

When I met BlackStar, I thought he was exactly what I needed.

I'd hoped his over-sized ego would make it easy to blend into the background, never having been one for being in the limelight. I just wanted to be the dark background to his shining brightness and I was only too happy to play that part.

Admittedly, I liked being the girl that just kept BlackStar from taking it a step too far, even if it was tiring at times. His never-ending energy seemed to bring out the life in me that I'd lacked as a little girl, making me feel more real, like I played a serious part in a play instead of being the unmoving backdrop. Me and BlackStar balanced each other out, bringing out the best in the other.

Even when he wasn't serious, which was often, I could still depend on him to be there for me. Through the whole thing with my brother, he'd been there to watch my back. I hadn't realized it until then, but his light was bright and sometimes too bright and annoying, but it was steady and unwavering, a light that could guide you home without trouble, keeping the dark shadows away.

And, it didn't hurt that he was strong. Sure, I know how to fight, I'd been brought up doing it, but... I loved that it wasn't just me protecting me anymore, it was him trying to keep me safe, in his own weird way. It was nice, having someone else try and take the hit for me.

Eventually, I told BlackStar some of this. And in his typical BlackStar fashion, he'd laughed.

"Silly Tsubaki." He choked out in between laughs, taking in my pink face. "You don't need me to shine for you. You've got your own light. While I am a God and shine brighter than all, your light is just a little more unique."

Then he'd blushed a little and made a getaway excuse, meaning he'd missed the small smile that had slipped into my expression. Not my usual, strained smile. But just a content one.

My own unique light, huh?

Maybe.

**A/N: Aww, that made me smile a little myself. I've become so fluffy. Good to know certain individuals (who probably know who they are...) haven't been a bad influence on my innocent-ish nature. **

**Oh and the pirate AU I told you guys I was thinking of doing? Well, since I'm being bullied terribly *cough yuuki24688 cough* I'm trying to get a first chapter up. Problem is, I need: A) To improve my pirate dialouge, because according to Yuuki, I suck at it... *cries* B) To figure out a proper plot line. So if all goes well, I might be able to get it up sometime mid-november. No promises though...**

**The turtles are watching you...  
THEY'RE WAITING FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A GOD DAMN REVIEW  
Thank you.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	22. I'll Be Yours by Those Dancing Days

**A/N: Hola~**

**I'm sure you've all been missing me and my little old stories dreadfully and the reason behind this is I have not been well and when I'm unwell, writing doesn't come to me as easily and it usually does. However, fear not, because I am back in fine fettle and writing up a storm again (Translation: I've been reading some old fashioned book and now I'm writing stupidly)  
****If you wanna keep up to date with anything that may be going on with me, like updates or things I want you to see, then check my profile page for info. That way, if for some reason, I don't update for a while, you'll see info there.**

**Anyway...REVIEWS! And might I say, not a lot of them. ****C'mon guys it takes you less than a minute to write one measly sentence in that review box and you don't even have to be logged in!  
pandoraterra is a dream**** - Likin' the new name. Yes, spicey wedges from hell are certainly... interesting (she says shuddering at the very thought of them) And yus, Dev was indeed talking about love which means Soul should wise up a bit.  
****Yuu (Wench :P)**** - Sorry about the wench thing, couldn't resist XP When you read this, I hope you say ME GUSTA (hehehe when you say you've read this, I am sending you that link.) Now, go and be awesomesauce and bully me for calling you wench and saying ME GUSTA in this. Then, tell me to get my lazy butt working on the pirate-y goodness.  
****steferstheawesome**** - You think orange-teethed skeletons are cute? Well, to each their own XD Jill would probably nod in approval.****  
**** .7311**** - I always feel so... confused when you review. You have a stalker who's a turtle? Well that's just dandy, though I do wonder how that links to my fic.**

**Soma forever**** - Haha, you don't have to go all formal and call me S Puff. Just call me Puff :)  
OH And thank you for getting me off my lazy butt and writing again. I got your review sent to the emails on my phone and I saw it. You are awesome for getting me moving again and please get an account or something so I can spam you with messages. :P  
And now, I think everyone should see this:  
****A new chapter of Something Else is in the works. Sorry it took so long! I'll have it up as soon as I am happy with it.**

**Anyway, the song for this chapter is one I LOVE. So, hoping this turns out well! *bows* Enjoy the story.**

I'll be yours by those dancing days

She could hear the music starting up from halfway across the city and the glow of shibusen from the window in her room. Anticipation coiled in her stomach as she slipped into her dress for Shibusen's end of year celebration, an event to celebrate all the survivors of the year, all the slain kishins and of course, the newest death scythe, Soul. Lord Death sure liked any excuse to throw a party, though, no one would complain about that.

She was feeling more excited about tonight then she had for any other of these celebrations. Tonight would be special. She, as the meister who made Soul into a death scythe, would be under a lot of attention and while she wasn't like certain attention-seeking meisters *cough_BlackStar_cough*, she knew she'd enjoy being in the limelight tonight. She'd finally receive the recognition she'd been craving since she'd chosen to become a meister at Shibusen. Plus, she'd been getting a lot of... male attention and while usually, she wouldn't care much, she liked to actually dance with people that weren't her father or a very unhappy Soul at parties. She wanted the attention after the lack of attention she got from... a certain individual. The new dress she and Liz had purchased for the event was making her feel more confident with herself.

She added a few final finishing touches to her outfit and smiled at her reflection in satisfaction. She could hear Soul impatiently pacing and grumbling in the living room, so she grabbed her purse and left her room.

"I'm ready!" She announced, as she headed toward the front door, eager to leave for the party, expecting Soul to follow.

Soul, however, was still standing there in shock of his meister looking, well, hot. His first thoughts though, would have made Spirit proud, or rather, as proud as he ever could be of the weapon he clearly disliked so much. _She is not going out dressed like THAT._

"Maka." He called.

Maka spun round to look at him, with his own earlier impatience on her face. "What, Soul? They've already started the music and we're going to be late."

He tried to find a sentence that wouldn't get him Maka-Chopped, because he could see the phonebook within reaching distance. "You... You're going out like that?"

Mission unachieved, he thought, preparing himself for that familiar cracking of his skull.

But she looked at him in surprise. "Why? Is something wrong with my dress?" She looked down at her outfit in worry, tugging on the hem anxiously.

On the contrary, her dress was perfect in Soul's eyes. In fact, he wanted to see her wearing it more often around the house for his sheer enjoyment. It was a dark green fabric that clung to her thin waist, as well as showing off all that smooth pale skin and mile-long legs, practically making him drool. The only problem with the dress was, that if she wore that to the party, Soul would have far too much trouble trying to keep other guys off her and that was something he wasn't happy with at all.

His next words sort of leaked out, unintendedly. "No, you look beautiful." He paused, feeling his face go red with embarrassment. "But, uh, it's a lot different from what you usually wear."

She seemed to go a little pink too. "Yeah, I just thought, you know, it's a party, so why not dress up for it. Plus, Liz helped me pick it out and you know how she can be."

She turned to leave and Soul took it as defeat, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this now. Waiting for them outside their apartment was a sleek black car instead of Soul's motorbike, only increasing his annoyance. He wanted to ride to the party on his bike, but Liz had insisted that he and Maka take the car with her, Kid and Liz.

Maka slid inside the car with ease, enjoying the comfort of it and she was greeted by the cheshire cat grins of the Thompson sisters.

"Damn, Maka, it's about time you used those assets. I'd kill for those legs." Liz smirked, making Maka blush twice as much and making Soul scowl, trying to keep his eyes away from those murder-worthy legs.

Soul sat in by Kid, who greeted him with his usual subdued, polite smile. Soul gave him a small nod of acknowledgement in response as the car wheeled away from their apartment.

Patty was now commenting on Maka's strappy black heels, heels he'd known had been lurking in the back of her wardrobe for a while now. "Look!" She grabbed Maka's foot, holding it up, knocking Maka off balance and giving Soul a better view of those legs. Patty nodded approvingly at the thin, pointy heels, tapping the ends of them with her finger. "You could kill kishins will them."

Maka sighed, yanking her feet away from Patty. "You guys look great too."

She nodded at their matching red dresses, both symmetrical for Kid who was now the one nodding approvingly. Kid smiled at the three of them. "You are all stunningly symmetrical."

In response, Maka gave him a small smile, Patty giggled and Liz rolled her eyes. "Kid," Liz said, catching his attention. "If you ever want to get far in life, you don't compliment people by saying they look symmetrical, you say they look 'pretty' or 'great' or something like that."

"But it's much better to be symmetrical!" Kid cried, throwing his arms out and elbowing Soul in the ribcage.

This of course, was how their entire trip there ended up being a debate of symmetry, causing Liz to almost attack Kid with her shoe, making Kid almost cry in exasperation and giving Patty a case of the giggles that didn't pass until they arrived outside shibusen.

The driver, who's face Maka couldn't get a glimpse of, pulled over right outside Shibusen and all around them, other students were all heading inside, like a magnet was pulling them all in. Everyone flooded out the car, Kid pausing a moment to thank the driver and the car drove off to wherever it would wait for them until the party's end, leaving them all standing in front of the building.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up to see Tsubaki rushing over to them with a bright smile, BlackStar following closely behind. She grinned at them when she came to a stop in front of them, looking over all their clothes. "You all look wonderful!"

Everyone thanked her, aside from Soul who shrugged. He didn't think his outfit, which consisted of an untucked burgundy shirt with the first two buttons undone and a pair of black trousers were what constituted as 'wonderful'. He did see what BlackStar was wearing and he was surprised at how unusually neat BlackStar was. In fact, the only thing out of place on BlackStar's suit was the tie that had been yanked down. He wondered if Tsubaki had only just neatened him up or something.

They all started to head inside, him only half-listening to BlackStar telling Kid he was going to 'outshine' him tonight with his usual level of godliness. Soul was much more interested in what pieces of conversation he could gather from the girl's behind him.

It wasn't exactly comforting either, but they were teasing Maka about a 'crush' and her dress. He couldn't tell much else since whenever he tried to get closer or look behind him, their conversation ceased and they gave him 'The Look', the one girls give other people when they're in a private conversation to tell the other person to move along, nothing to see here. From what he did see though, Maka was embarrassed.

He did hear enough though. Maka had a crush. Which made Soul uneasy. What if it was another weapon? Since he was a death scythe now, Maka was perfectly within rights to take up another weapon. But Soul didn't want that. He wanted to work with her, like he always had. Partners.

The party was in full swing when they got inside and they were instantly pulled into it all. BlackStar disappeared off, either towards the food table or to cause havoc on innocent citizens. Patty also announced she was off to see if the buffet was lonely and Kid went to go play meet and greet. Liz was asked to dance by someone and to Soul's complete displeasure, so was Maka, leaving him standing there. Not cool.

"Uhhh..." Soul heard a small voice say from behind him. He turned round to see a girl, who he knew was one of the ones putting love letters in his locker. He tried to keep his sigh contained. The girl was small, made even smaller by the way she seemed to retract into herself with embarrassment. "I was, uh, wondering, if you would like to... dance?"

This time, Soul couldn't contain his sigh. "No thanks, I don't really dance."

The girl, who he had no idea what her name was, went bright pink and muttered an apology, before fleeing.

"Wow, Soul, you ol' charmer you."

"Shut up, BlackStar." Soul growled at the blue-haired boy, who was stuffing his face from a well-filled plate of food.

The meister gave him a grin, swallowing heavily on the thick chunk of food he'd probably lodged in his gullet. "Don't be such a downer, it's a party. Do something!"

"I'm going to go stand over there." Soul replied, pointing to a quiet, almost uninhabited corner, leaving BlackStar to stuff more rubbish into his mouth.

"That's not what I meant!" BlackStar called after him, but Soul ignored him. As he took his place in the quieter corner, he watched Maka dancing with another guy. He couldn't see Maka's face, but he could see the guy's grin, so no doubt they were having a great time.

But she wasn't having a great time at all. Maka was using all she had in her to smile prettily at the boy across from her instead of scowling like she wanted to. She wished someone else would ask her to dance, because this guy's conversation had all the sharpness and wit of a blunt knife and his 'dancing' was even worse than hers, meaning instead of the graceful steps she'd achieved with Soul, she and this boy looked like two drunkards stumbling around inelegantly. Well, he was nice enough... but he just... wasn't the right guy.

She wondered where Soul had got to. She'd seen him talking to BlackStar and then he'd disappeared off, much to her frustration. Because of the boy she was dancing with, she couldn't look for him properly.

The song came to a stop and so did they, much to the other boy's displeasure as the girl could see in his eyes. "I'm tired." Maka smiled at him politely. "I think I'll go grab something to eat. Maybe you should ask another girl to dance."

Feeling horribly guilty, she fled off by the buffet table, where she found a little way a way, Tsubaki trying to convince Patty and BlackStar to quit arguing. Tsubaki smiled as she saw Maka, but then frowned at Patty and blackStar once more.

"Patty said giraffes are better than a god like BlackStar." Tsubaki murmured in explanation as Maka came to stand by her.

"God spelt backwards is dog!" Patty announced loudly and Maka had trouble trying not to laugh.

"Have you seen Soul?" Maka asked, glancing round, but seeing no familiar head of white hair.

BlackStar seemed to perk up. "Yeah, he went over there." BlackStar pointed to a quieter corner of the party, before going back to his argument that God's were cooler and more rare than giraffes. Which for BlackStar, was an unusually valid point.

Leaving Tsubaki to her torture, Maka headed off in that direction.

Despite searching for him, he was nowhere to be seen and eventually, she'd given up and accepted to dance with another guy after Tsubaki encouraging her to.

Soul was watching her from an uninhabited corner, with decorative curtains keeping him mostly out of sight.

"Soul."

He turned, caught off guard by her voice. "Oh, hey Liz."

"Whatcha staring at?" She smirked, obviously clearly having seen him watching Maka like a hawk. He shrugged at her, displeased with having been caught out. Liz carried on. "You should ask her to dance, you know."

Soul snorted. "I'm sure she's much happier dancing with that guy." He inclined her head in the direction of Maka and the other boy, his tone filled with bitterness.

"Ohhh, I think someone is jealous." Liz teased. in a sing-song voice, stretching out the last word, grinning at him.

"I'm not!" Soul snapped.

Liz rolled her eyes at him, showing just how much she believed that.

"Ok, maybe I am a little bit." Soul admitted. "It's just... I'm a death scythe now."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Liz said sarcastically.

"No, but I mean..." Soul sighed. "She's had a lot of requests from unmatched weapons... What if she takes up another weapon?"

There was a pause before Liz snorted with amusement, causing Soul's irritation to rise. She noticed that and waved her hand at him dismissively. "Settle down, boy. I didn't mean to offend or whatever. Besides, if you're so worried about her ditching you, give her more reason to stick with you."

"Huh?" Soul's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

Liz sighed. "I mean, standing here and looking moody isn't going to help, is it?"

"But going out there won't either." Soul argued irritably.

Liz had lost her patience now. "Ok, that is it. Talk to her! In fact, no, you stay right here and if you move, I will play target practice with you, ok?"

Before he could reply, Liz had marched off to wear Maka was talking to another boy and told her something in what seemed like an angry, complaining way. Maka seemed to perk up and her eyes went straight to where Soul was stood. Maka turned to make a few apologies to the boy she was standing with and left both him and Liz behind, rushing over to Soul.

"What are you doing over here alone again?" She asked him, her eyes curious.

He figured 'watching you', would come off creepily and soft of stalker-ish, so he shrugged.

She sighed. "You should dance or mingle or eat or just... join in. It's a party."

It just slipped out then. "You know, if you want a new weapons partner, I won't stop you."

Maka froze and blinked at him in surprise. "What makes you think I want a new partner?"

"Just... you get a lot of requests and I heard you talk about a crush earlier and I thought..." He blurted, completely uncool.

"You were eavesdropping!" She went red with embarrassment and anger. She probably would have Maka-Chopped him, but he was getting the wrong impression and she needed to fix that now. "Listen, the whole thing about the crush and all. That was just them teasing and stuff, nothing actually would happen. We'll always be partners, if that's what you want."

"That's what I want." Now that his worry was put at ease, he was curious. His meister hadn't crushed on anyone before as far as he knew, so whoever this person was, they must be special. "So, who is it you have a crush on?"

She went pink. "It's not important."

"Why not?" He pressed

"They don't like me that way." She told him, looking like she wished this conversation was so over. He also thought she looked upset and was angry at the thought that any guy could turn _his_ meister down.

"Then they're stupid. Who are they?" Soul demanded, curious enough to use their wavelength to see if that would bring anything to light.

Her eyes went panicked and she quickly cut him off, but not fast enough. Because he wsaw a face in her mind.

His face.

Her face was red as he looked at her. He could pretend he hadn't seen that or brush it off as something else.

But he didn't want to. "Me?" He murmured, being careful to keep expression off his face.

He watched as shock registered on her face and then fear and panic. "No- Not, I mean... It's-I..."

"Be honest." He demanded.

"Yes." She admitted, her voice a whisper. "But it doesn't matter."

"It does." He cut in solemnly, though inside he was practically a bundle of fireworks, but he refused to give any of that away. He needed to know more first.

She looked kind of frantic now. "No. It won't affect our partnership, I promise, just please-"

"I want it to though." He smiled, a dark grin and Maka blinked. He took a step forward and she took one back, the decorative curtains now hiding them from the view of others and giving them some privacy. They were pretty close now, barely any space between them.

"I meant what I said earlier," He muttered. "About your crush being stupid if he didn't like you back."

Maka's eyes were fixed firmly on him. "What does that make you then, Soul?"

He grinned and leant down to kiss her in response.

**A/N: God, I'm so fluffy sometimes.**

**Oh, that reminds me of something. I HAVE ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE!**

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE READ THESE TWO VERY IMPORTANT POINTS BELOW:**

**Firstly, Please, please check out this person on deviantart: tri-chan. deviantart gallery / ?offset=0# (Just take out the spaces)  
IT'S SOMA ART, BUT NOT JUST ANY SOMA ART. It's by the other part of my sismance, Eis XD (The cover page for this fic, which can be seen on the description at the top is by her! Isn't it lovely?)**

**Secondly, A SORT OF COMPETITION! You see, this story needs songs and I thought this:  
****With your review, could you please give me a song you want me to do?**** Just one song you love and think I should do a shuffle story for. (Word of advice, if you want to win, no rap or techno and try and make it something that will be easy to write for) ****NO ANONS.**** Because I can't give you a prize if you're anon, which is a big sneak peak at any one of my soul eater fics, even the unpublished ones if you want.**

**You there! Do you have keyboard problems?  
No?  
Then why aren't you reviewing!?**

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
